etrange amour
by daddye91
Summary: salut voila un nouveau chapitre j'espere qui vous plaira et deolser du retard
1. Default Chapter

découverte  
  
Cela faisait 2 semaine que harry était de retour de poudelard c'est nuit était peuplé de cauchemar dans lequel il était toujours attaque par le mage voldemort mais curieusement il avait changé il le sentait au fond de lui il ne savait pas en quoi mais il le savait .  
  
Tout un coup des bruit se firme entendre , c'était coq le hibou de son meilleur ami ron a sa patte était accroché une lettre qu'il déplia non sans mal après avoir couru après le minuscule hibou  
  
Chère harry  
  
Ca y est maman a eu la permission de dumbeuldore pour que tu vienne chez nous c'est génial non ? Nous viendrons te prendre demain 8h hibouate moi vite ta réponse  
  
Amitié RON  
  
Ps La famille te dis bonjour.  
  
Avec hâte harry écrivit une réponse positive  
  
Lendemain matin  
  
Ces affaire était prête depuis la veille il avait soigneusement tous ranger et descendu dans le salon ses affaire il regarda ses valises une dernière fois pour être sur de ne rien avoir oublier, quand la sonnerie se mit a retentir, il tendit l'oreille une voix familière lui parvient.  
  
Harry dépêche toi ont est venu te chercher grogna l'oncle vernon  
  
Harry se précipita pour voir qui était la .Sur le pas de la porte il vit Charlie le frère de ron Qui l'attendait lorsque celui ci vit harry il lui fit un magnifique sourire et lui tendit la main Pour la lui serrer Ce que fit harry sans hésiter  
  
Comment ça va harry t'es affaires son prête ? dit charli Oui dit harry  
  
Harry se sentit tous bizarre a ce contacte de la peu et de la voix de charlie il se sentait étrangement bien tous deux ne se la chère pas des yeux ni des main ils étaient comme dans un autre monde .C'est la voix de l'oncle vernon qui les sortis de cet état  
  
Bon vous vous dépêcher je n'est pas que ça a faire leur cria t il  
  
Une fois les valise a la main ils sortirent de la maison plus un mots , le silence de gêne S installa entre eux . Harry au font de lui savait très bien se qui se passait ils était en train de tomber amoureux mais c'était d'un homme et en plus du frère de son meilleur ami .  
  
J'ai emmené un porte loin pour aller au terrier harry Harry sursauta au son de la voix Ont va le toucher a 3 ok dit charli Ok charli 123 leur doigt touchèrent le porte loin et ils s'envolèrent pour le terrier  
  
a suivre .........  
  
Ps désoler pour les fautes 


	2. confidence intime

2 Confidence intime

A peine avait il reprit ses esprit après l'atterrissage  qu'il se fit assaillir par Mms

Weasley qui le serra très fort dans ses bras ce qui l'emplit de joie 

Une voix se fit en entendre 

Maman laisse le respirer dit ron

Ca va harry 

Oui très bien j'avais hâte de revoir tous le monde 

Viens harry , ont va dans ma chambre il faut que je te parle

Ok

Tu nous préviens quand ont mange man ?

Bien sur répondit Mms Weasley 

Harry regarda une dernière fois charli avant de partir et vise versa

Dans la chambre de ron 

Ils était tous deux assis sur le lit de ron , qui était plutôt gêne 

Alors ron qu'a tu a me dire ?

Voilà harry j'ai écrit a hermione pour lui dire que je l'aime !

Ron regardait a harry avec de grands yeux pour connaître sa réaction

Mes félicitation Ron , c'est géniale

C'est vrai tu m'en veux pas !

Non pourquoi je t'en voudrais , je ne suis pas amoureux d'herm 

Tu me rassure !

Et toi harry tu a des vues sur une personne en s moment ?

Oui soupira harry mais ….

Mais répéta ron

Je je  je   je  ben j'ai des vue sur un gars , il avait dis tous ça rapidement 

C'est bien 

Tu ne m'en veux pas ron ??

Non si tu est heureux comme ça !

Alors le gars c'est qui ??

Au même instant

Charlie et Bill était dans leurs chambre 

Charli était allongé sur son lit l'air pensif , Bill lui était assis au bureau 

En train d'écrire un rapport pour la banque gringrotte lorsqu'il releva la tête pour regarder son frère il s'aperçu de l'air pensif de celui ci .

A quoi tu pense charli ?

Cette question fit sortir charli de ses penses

Ben…

Allez raconte a ton  grand frère adoré dit-il tous en lui pinçant les joue

Je crois être amoureux !

C'est vrai s'exclama bill !Comment il s'appelle 

En effet Charli  avait confié a bill 1 ans plutôt son homoxesualité et comme toujours son frère l'avait soutenue 

Tu ne me croira pas dit charli

Dis comeme 

Vola il se touve que je suis attiré par Harry  

Quoi ?!

Attend laisse moi parler  avant que tu ne dises quoi que se soit 

Tous d'abord cette attirance n'est pas que sexuel cette fois et puis je crois enfin j'en suis pas sur mais je pense que c'est réciproque .

Comment le sait tu ?

On t c'est echangé un regard très captivant

Mais comme tu la dis tu n'est sur de rien tu sais peut etre que se regard était tous a fait normal

Ou…

Ou continu bill !

Ou peut etre qu'il vient de découvrir sa vraie nature et dans ces cas la il faudra pas le brusquer et patienter .En tous cas je te conseille d'attendre etde voir se qui se passe.

Je suis d'accord mais j'aimerais commeme que ce ne soit pas le fruit de mon imgination !

A SUIVRE ……………..


	3. rencontre nocturne

Je voudrais remercier tous ceux qui mon écrit ou laisser des rewiew si je n'ai pas mis ce

Chapitre plutôt c'est que j'ai modif a faire car vous me l'avez souvent répéter mes chapitre sont trop court j'essai de les rallonger tout en conservant ma fic et je crois qu'elle s'améliore

Mais c'est a vous de juger !

Le chap 4 sera plus long promis !!!!!!

Merci beaucoup encore une fois de plus j'ai pu constater que personne n'a trouvé de fis harry charlie 

3 Rendez vous nocturne et premier pas

A table cria Mrs Weasley !!

Tous le monde descendis dans le brouhaha le plus complet 

Charli et harry se mirent face a face , lorsqu'il releva la tête harry vit charlie discuter avec bill

Ils parlaient d'amour          

Oui mais elle est plus jeune que moi et pas que de 2 ans dit bill

Et alors moi je dis que quand ont aime une personne l'age ne devrait pas compté ni rien  d'autre d'ailleurs dit charli _( pourvue que harry le pense )_

Tu ne pense pas comme moi harry dit charli  

Il avait dit ça tout en regardant harry dans ses yeux qu'il trouvait très sexy 

BEN….(_essai tu de me dire quelque chose es qu'il sait ce que je ressent pour lui)_

Plat spaghetti spéciale maman wesley annonçant Mms Weasley, elle posa le plat sur la table et tous le monde se servit.

_Qu'a voulu dire charli par la serait il aussi gay _pensa harry

_Dommage que maman soit arrivé j'aurais bien voulu connaître sa réponse pensa_ charli

Tous le repas se passa bien 

Vos patte sont très bonne Mms Wesley dit Harry 

Oui il a raison tes petit plat me manqué man dit charli tous en disant ça il regardait Harry et faisait passer sa langue sur sa bouche . _(il y a d'autre plat qui meplairait bien comme un harry sur canapé )_

Harry en resta figé _me draguerait il pensa harry non c'était sur ment un coïncidence .mais je dois dire que je le trouve très sexy quand il fait ca)_

Bon les enfants si vous alliez vous coucher , il se fait tard et demain  matin vous irez au chemin de traverse pour me faire des courses et l'après midi vous ferez se que vous voulez mais pas dans la maison  car je fait le grand ménage de fond en comble alors je ne veux voir personne autour de moi dit Mms Weasley

Tous le monde sortit de table est dit bonne nuit a Mr et Mms Weasley 

Dans la nuit harry se réveilla en sueur son souffle était plus rapide , il venait de rever de charli 

(rêve _:harry était dans  la cuisine ou se trouvait charli , ils étaient seul et harry venait de lui dire je t'aime mais charli lui avait qu'il « était fou et que lui ne l'aimati pas  qu'il aimait les filles)_

Il essaya de se rendormir mains en vain .Donc il se leva pour aller boire un verre d'eau. 

Il descendit les marche et aperçu de la lumière signe qu'une autre personne était encore debout. Il continua sa descente et se figea devant lui était assis charli en train de boire un verre de lait. Il était seulement vêtu d'un caleçon rouge se qui ne déplut pas harry qui pouvait voir tous la splendeur de ces muscle : sa tablette de chocolat était bien présent et ses pectoraux était bien formé, sa peau paraissait d'une douceur extrême .Son corps était de toute beauté et d'un virilité sportive du a son métier et ses année en tant qu'attrapeur de qudditch . Lorsque celui ci s'aperçu de la présence d'une autre personne , il tourna la tête pour voir l'espion, quel ne fut pas la surprise lorsqu'il vit Harry au pied des escaliers .

_(dieu qu'il est sexy comment résister a homme pareille il doit avoir plein de prétendant, ce n'est pas un gamin comme moi qui va l'intéresser_.)

Lui aussi le détailla du pied a la tête son corps était plutôt bien bâti pour un garçon de 15 ans ses muscles était parfait , signe qu'il faisait beaucoup de sport son caleçon était rouge avec des vif d'or qui voletait partout, ce qui le fit sourire .

(aller décide toi bouge toi tu ne va pas le regarder comme ça jusqu a la cinglinglin ) mais qu'il est beau il faut que je sache ce qu'il pense est t il gay ? C'est maintenant ou jamais)

C'est lui qui décida de parler le premier 

Toi aussi tu ne trouve pas le sommeil ? dit charli

Oui un cauchemar dit Harry sans quitter charli des yeux 

Un blanc s'installa entre les deux hommes 

Tu as soif 

Harry hocha la tête positivement 

Charli lui tendit le verre et Harry le bu d'un coup 

Alors qu'elle est ton excuse pour être encore debout toi dit Harry

Je suis amoureux ! _(oh fou amoureux de toi !)_

Ah.. _(j'aimerais bien être a la place du vénard)_

Oui visiblement Harry ne s'attendait pas a cette réponse

Charli es que c'est vrai que tu est Gay ? il avait ça très rapidement _( j'espère que je ne l'ai pas choque mais j'avais besoin de savoir vas y bel ange parle pour que je puisse savoir )_

Charli le regarda avec de grand yeux _( comment il le sait personne est courant si c'est bill je vais l'étriper pitié mon dieu)_

Oui c'est vrai répondit-il dans un souffle _( s'il te plait ne me rejette pas par pitiiée mon cœur ne supporterait pas cette déchirure )_

Alors ron avait raison _( youpi ron avait raison youpi merci dieu)_

Comment ça ron avait raison ,comment il le sait je n'en n'ait parlé qu'a bill

Oui mais ron vous a entendu en parler et si il ne ta rien dit c'est parce qu'il voulait

attendre que tu lui en parle mais il n'a rien dit a personne.

Sauf a toi dit charli _(il faudrait que je remercie ron pour avoir gardé mon secret il est génial et si entre harry ça marche je lui payerait un beau balais)_

C'est vrai il m'en a parlé car je lui ait confié un secret 

Ah t quel genre de secret (tu est gay ?)

Je suis aussi gay ! c'est quelque mot furent une délivrance pour Harry

Il releva la tête pour avoir la réaction de Charli , celle ci ne se fait pas attendre il lui fit un grand sourire, _(Dieu merci ça veut dire que j'ai mes chances  avec lui  , il y a de l'espoir c'est a mi de joué )_

Ça fait longtemps que tu le sait ? _(es tu vierge car j'avoue que j'aimerais bien être le premier a te faire goûter a tous ça )_

Non 

Tu sais il ne faut pas avoir peur ! tous en disant cette phrases il avait posé sa main sur celle de Harry et c'était rapproché de lui . 

Comme un diable qui sort de sa boite harry bondit et couru vert l'escalier pour rejoindre sa chambre. 

Harry attend dit charli mais trop tard il était partit_( quel con , quel con je suis j'ai du faire un truc de travers  )_

      A SUIVRE ……………..


	4. 4 dicusison

4 Discutions

Le lendemain matin Harry se réveilla les yeux bouffi par les larmes qu'il avait pleuré la veille non de tristesse mais de peur car il se savait amoureux de Charlie mais ne savait pas comment réagir par rapport a tous ça il avait peur !

Ron commença a émerger et vit que son meilleur ami avait de problème 

Tu veux en parler ?

Oui !

Que se passe t-il ?

Hier je n'arrivait pas a dormir et il lui raconta toute l'histoire (l'aveu , la main, ses sentiment par rapport a son frère)

Et toi qu'a tu ressentis demanda ron 

J'ai eu peur c'est la première fois , je n'ai jamais embrassée que se soit une fille ou un gars et puis il est plus âgé ils s'y connaît « la dedans » et moi j'y connais rien du tout. C'est pour ça que je suis parti hier maintenant je ne sais pas se qui pense .

Dans la chambre de Charlie 

Lui aussi avait tour raconté a bill son frère qui était devenu son confident .

…..et il c'est enfui .

C'est normal imagine que ça fait pas longtemps que tu apprend que tu es gay et que tu est amoureux d'un gars que ressentirais tu ? et en plus que se gars est lui aussi gay et qui de plus je te rappelle que tu est plus age que lui.

Charlie se gratta la tête 

Ben je pense que j'aurais peur 

Bne voil , laisse lui temps tout lui faisant comprendre que c'est a lui de décider

Et parle lui.

Tu a raison bill, je n'avais pas vue ça sous cette angle  

Bon descendons en bas ont dois aller au chemin de traverse 

Lorsqu'ils descendirent en bas tous le mondes était prés a partir .

Charlie vit que Harry gardait la tête basse pour éviter son regard

Au chemin de traverse ils y avaient foule 

Bon commença bill nous allons nous disperser en plusieurs groupe pour acheter 

Les jumeaux vous irez chercher les fruit

Ron et ginny irez chercher les légume 

Charlie et Harry vous irez achetez les sac de farine que maman voulais

Et moi je penser aller draguer 

Bye

Tous le monde partit de son cotes 

Charlie et HARRY restèrent silencieux pendant leur achat mais au retour le silence se brisa

Je suis désoler pour hier soir dit harry au plus grand étonnement de charli

Tu n'a pas a être désoler c'est a moi de l'être je n'aurait pas du être aussi brusque 

Ca te dirait de manger un glace ou boire quelle que chose je t'invite ont pourrait parler

Oui ça me plairait beaucoup , j'avoue qu'avec tout ces achat ça ma donner soif  dit il en souriant.

Il s'installèrent a une petite terrasse dans un coins discret 

C'est Harry qui décida de parler le premier 

-Depuis quand sais tu que tu es gay ?

charli lui fit un sourire

-Eh bien  a 14 ans lorsque mes camardes commencé a être attiré par les filles moi je ne l'était pas et puis un jour j'ai surpris un garçon nue sous la douche plus précisément le batteur des serdaigles  je l'ai trouvé très beau est a partir de ce moment j'ai commencé a me questionné sur ma sexualité .

-Et toi ?

-Moi et bien comme toi les filles ne m'attirait pas et puis un jour j'ai commencé a regarder les fesses des hommes et c'est comme ça que je me suis rendu a l'évidence que j'était attiré par les hommes . J'avoue que au début j'était effrayé de ce que les gens penserait de moi car les gens m'ont mis sur un pied d'estalle 

-Ca te pèse toute cette célébrité n'es pas ?

-Oui tu ne peux pas savoir a quel point !

-En tout ça si tu a besoin de parler je suis la !

-Merci

-De rien dit-il en prenant la main de Harry

-Bon ont devrait rejoindre les autres sinon ils vont s'inquiter

-Oui tu a raison 

Sur le chemin du retour il passèrent devant la boutique de quidditch ou un nouveau balais était exose en vitrine sur un plaquette était inscrit :

Lumière

NOUVEAU BALAIS

PLUS RAPIDE QUE LE L'ECLAIR DE FEU

PLUS SOLIDE

AVEC NOUVEAU DISGNE

IL VOUS FERA VOYAGER AU 7ème CIEL

- Whouah quel beau balais ta vue son manche est énorme dit harry

- Tu a raison mais c'est mieux 

- Et tu a vue ce qu'il marque en dernier.

- J'ai vue mais le sexe est encore mieux que voler

Harry devient rouge comme une tomate en entendant la dernière réplique de Charlie 

- Oh désoler j'aurais du réfléchir avant de parler 

- Non tu n'a pas a t'excuser tu sais j'ai 15 ans tu sais moi j'ai l'impression que plus rien n'existe quand je vole c'est l'extase alors pour mou je ne voie riens qui puisent l'égalée ou dépasser pour l'instant .De plus c'est la seule activité que je puise pratiqué pour l'instant.

- Oui c'est vrai que voler est agréable je ne pourrait jamais m'en passer et pour l'autre activité non plus dit il en rigolant.

Ils se remirent a la rencontre des autre tout en parlant de quidditch .

Lorsqu'il arrivèrent au point de rendez vous il était les denier .

-Bah alors qu'es que vous foutier , je parie que vous aviez vu deux belle jeune fille et vous leurs avez fait les yeux doux dit bill en leur faisant un clin d'œil .

-Comment a tu deviner dit Charlie en mettant un les poing sur les hanches 

-Moi je sais dit Harry il te connaît et sait que tu es un gros drageur 

-eh c'est pas vrai je suis un aimant c'est pas de faute si je suis beau gosse tout en disant de la il se passa les mains dans les cheveux et leva les yeux au ciel.

Ils éclatèrent tous de rire 

-Attention frerot ta tête enfle

-Moi je te trouve très mignon dit ginny en lui fesant un bisou sur la joue 

-Tu vois ? Ginny est de mon avis 

-Elle dis mignon ce qui signifie… dit fred

-qu'elle te compare un ours en peluche  compléta son jumeau 

Un nouveau fou rire démarra 

Charlie fit une triste mine et fit semblant de bouder

Une main se posa sur le bras de Charlie  c 'était Harry 

-Si ca peut te consoler on va dire que tu a du charme et que tu a l'air intelligent mais mon avis ne doit pas compter étant donner que je suis un homme

(Il trouve que j'ai du charme j'ai donc une chance avec lui , ne t'emballe pas trop vite charlie mais tout de même c'est un bon début.)

-Bon je vous pardonne dit il  aller en route pour le terrier avant que je me fasse assaillir de mes fans dit il en sa pavanant. devant  les autres.

A SUIVRE ………….


	5. jeux d'amour

Désoler de mettres des chapitres avec autant de retard mais je la continue n'ayez pas peur. Je vais essayer d'en mettre plus mais la je passe bientôt mon bac pro . Je dédie ce chapitre a mon collègue de fic hp /cw qui se reconnaîtra 

**Elanore** : merci j'espère que tu aimera cette suite.

**Fréderique** : merci de tes précieux conseil j'essaierait de les appliquer.

Watashina : attention menace j'ai peur ………. Lol 

**Celine S**/ : désoler de la longueur de mes chapitre surtout que moi aussi il m'arrive de me plaindre au autre auteur de la longueur des chapitre. Mais maintenant que je connaît le difficulté je ne me plaint plus .

**Elehyn** : merci d'avoir lu ma dernière fi et voici la suite de mon histoire j'espère qu'elle te plaira et bientôt j'espère pouvoir te rejoindre dans les auteur hp/ss

5 Jeux d'amour

Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent au terrier ils déposèrent rapidement les course sur la table et puis partire hors de la maison pour que Mms Weasley puisse la laver a fond

J'ai une idée pour occuper le temps ont pourrait faire un cache vole dit l'un des jumeaux

Oui pourquoi pas approuvèrent  les autres se sera géniale

Euh excusez moi d'être  aussi ignorant mais c'est quoi ce jeux

Tout le monde se retourna sur lui et explosa de rire

Excuse nous ont avait oublié que tu ne connesait pas ce jeux  Le principe est le suivant dit ron ont est tous sur un balais et l'un d'entre nous essaye d'attraper les autres.

Ah ok dans ces cas la charli et moi ont est avantag

Ouie ont les meilleur répondit charli 

Nous allons voir ça Harry tu feras l'attrapeur et nous les fuyards

Ok

Ils attrapèrent leur ballais et s'envolèrent   pendant que harry compté jusqu'à 10

1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9  10 !!!!!!!!!!!!!!

J'arrive cria Harry il chercha des yeux ou pouvait bien se trouvait les autre et d'un seul coup il vit un bout de tissu dépasser d'un arbre il se précipita sur la personne qui n'était rien d'autre que ginny qui n'eut même pas le temps de partir puis ainsi de suite il attrapa ainsi les autre(bill Fred George et ron) il ne manquait plus que charli a son tableau de chasse mais ça n'allait pas être facile a l'attraper car lui aussi était un excellent attrapeur  de quidich.

Charlie était bien caché dans un arbre en train d'observer Harry , il le trouver tellement sexy sur son ballet  ses jambe bien cramponné au manche en bois qui pouvait sentir son sexe , il aurait tellement voulu être a la place du balais, ses cheveux couleur jais qui flottait dans le vent  . Tout d'un coup il le vit arriver a toute allure sur lui , il l'avait repéré mais il n'allait pas se laisser attraper ainsi il fila a travers le bois pour le semer mais rien a faire il s'accrochait puis en se retournant pour voir ou était Harry il ne le vit plus. Sans même comprendre se qui se passait il se retrouva projeter par terre par Harry qui lui avait sauté dessus .

Ils roulèrent par terre tout en riant au éclat puis s'immobilisèrent  sur un tas de feuilles Charlie était maintenant en position de domination c'est a dire au dessus de Harry, ils se sourirent tous en reprenant leur souffle haletant .

Tu es un très bon attrapeur ! dit charli tout en regardant sa bouche  _(wouha quelle superbe bouche, quelle effet ça ferait si j'y posait mes lèvres )_

Oui je me débrouille répondit Harry _(qu'il est beau lorsqu'il est en plein efforts physique se dite il en voyant la transpiration qui faisait briller les superbe muscle de ses avant bas) _

Leurs yeux était rivés sur la bouche de l'autre aucun d'eux ne  parla pendant de ce moment magique seul leur penser marcher.

_( il faut que je l'embrasse c'est le moment idéal et il est tellement beau )_

Quand tout doucement pour ne pas brusquer Harry , Charlie déposa un baiser chaste sur les lèvre de Harry puis s'éloigna de celui ci .Il avait garder les yeux ouvert pour contempler harry pendant leur premier baiser et pas leur dernier pensa charlie. Il commençait a s'éloigner de harry.

(Eh pourquoi il s'arrête j'ai adoré attend revient par la !)

Harry en décida autrement en lui mettant ses bras autour du coup et se leva un peu pour reprendre ces lèvre qu'il trouvait très douce , ce qui étonna Charlie mais se laissa faire tout de même ces baiser était simple mais emplie d'amour .

(il a encore envie de m'embraser j'y crois pas j'y crois pas )

C'était tout d'abord leurs lèvres qui se frôlèrent  comme si il se cherchait se testait puis de petits smick  vint se rajouter au plus grand plaisir des deux . puis Charlie commença a emprisonner les lèvres de Harry entre les siennes . Ils fermèrent les yeux et savourèrent ces tendres baisers  innocent .

Par ce moment d'euphorie , sans sans rendre compte de ses actes Charlie avait commencé a caresser les hanche de Harry et tout doucement  essayer d'introduire sa main sous le t-shirt de Harry .

Lorsque Harry comme ça a sentir la main de Charlie essayer de se faufiler sous son t-shirt il paniqua .

(oh non je ne suis pas près, ça va trop vite pour moi , je ne peut pas être avec lui il a besoin de plus.)

Harry a ce moment s'échappa de l'étreinte de Charlie  et couru vite dans la direction de la maison ou se trouvaient les autres joueurs pour fuir tout ça..

Du cote de Charlie il se maudissait

« Pourquoi es que j'ai fais ça il n'était pas près ça se voit je suis sûrement sont premier amour en tout cas garçon  mais il m'attire tant, quel idiot !!!! » tous en tapent du poing sur le sol.

Apres s'être calmé il repensa au doux baisser échangé , il se dit que il était vraiment amoureux cette fois c'était du sérieux « et qu'il ferait tout pour que ça marche, il savait qu'il faudrait de la patience mais il attendrait. »

A SUIVRE


	6. lettres et enfin l'amour

Merci a tous les rewivers je dois dire qu'il n'ont pas étés nombreux si ma fic ne vous plait plus j'arrête.

**Celine S : je te fais marrer hein…. Lol sinon j'espère que le délais n'aura pas été très long  pour toi.**

**Collègue tu te reconnaîtra j'adoooooooooooooooooooore tes nouveaux chapitre mais fait durer la relation entre Harry et Charlie plus de description**

****

****

****

**6/ Lettre et enfin l'amour**

De retour au terrier Charlie monta directement dans sa chambre ou se trouvait déjà bill qui visiblement l'attendait.

« Que c'est il passer ? Harry est rentrée mais avec un air bizarre »dit bill

Charlie lui raconta toute l'histoire …… puis après ont c'est embrassée , je sens encore sa bouche contre la mienne elle était si douce ….

« Je t'avais dit de ne pas aller trop vite avec lui ! »

« Mais je l'ai embrassée seulement du bout des lèvres !! »

« Et ta main elle était innocente !!! »

« Oui je sais je sais »

« Je sais pas répondit bill fait ce que ton cœur te dicte de faire »

Puis bill partit sans plus un mots de plus , Charlie resta la assis sur son lit il regarda la pièce et vit une lettre sont bureau c'est a ce moment la que Charlie eu l'idée d'écrire une lettre d'amour a Harry pour lui expliquer ce qu'il ressent.

Il s'assit au bureau et commença a écrire pendant une 1 heure entière ,espérant q'Harry comprenne. La lettre enfin finit, il y mit une touche de son parfum qu'il préférait.

Puis il descendit en bas , tous le monde était présent lorsqu'il vit Harry celui ci détourna ses yeux de lui .

Ron es que je peux te parler 5 minutes ?dit Charlie

« Bien sur répondit l'intéresse »

Ils s'éloignèrent du groupe

« Ron je voulais te dire merci de n'avoir rien dit au autre sur ma sexualit »

« Ce n'est rien c'est a toi de voir et puis si tu est heureux c'est le principale »

« Merci frangin », il lui ébouriffa les cheveux

« Tu peux me rendre un service ? »

« Bien sur !»

« Voilà tu peux donner cette lettre discrètement a Harry ? »

« Ok !»

Ron revint vers le groupe et chercha son ami des yeux mais ne le vit pas alors il monta dans sa chambre ou il le trouva

« Harry j'ai une lettre de la part de Charlie a te remettre »dit le rouquin

« Ok pose la je verrai ça plus tard »

« Mais je parie que c'est une lettre d'amour »

« Arrête !!!! »

« Bon je m'en vais mais n'oublie pas il faut saisir sa chance »

Et il quitta sa chambre, Harry lui se jeta sur sa lettre, il trouvait tous ça tellement romantique personnes ne lui avait jamais écrit une lettre d'amour. Mais il n'avait jamais eu de petit copain.

Les mains tremblantes il renifla le parfum qui provenais de l'enveloppe, il ne reconnu pas le nom du parfum mais l'odeur lui inspira une certaine liberté notant pour plus tard de demander a l'intéressé le nom du parfum.

Chers Harry 

_Je tiens tout d'abord m'excuser de mon attitude de tout a l'heure, ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes enfin si mais je ne voulais pas aller trop vite mais j'était tellement bien avec toi que je n'ai pas pu contrôler ces mains belladeuse._

_Si je t'écris cette lettre ce n'est pas seulement pour m'excuser mes pour te dire que je suis tombé amoureux de toi et ça j'en suis sur c'est pour ça que suis aussi maladroit avec toi._

_Tes yeux couleur des sapins de Roumanie, tes cheveux noir jais qui sont en bataille contente tous comme mon cœur lorsqu'il te voit. J'aime voir ton sourire te entendre cette petite mélodie qui s'échappe de ta gorge lorsque tu rigole. J'aimerais tellement que ce soit a moi que tous ces joyaux sont destiné. Alors pardonnes mes mains qui ton offenser masis comprent moi. _

_Je ne suis tombé amoureux q'une seul fois avant toi j'avais ton age il était 2 ns plus vieux que moi, il ma fait tout découvrir j'avoue que j'avais peur mais tellement amoureux ._

_Et puis  un jour il est partit de l'école car il avait finit ses études donc je pensais qu'on s'écrirais et qu'il m'attendrait mais il ne la pas fait il a trouvé un autre gars et il ma quitté depuis je n'ai eu que des aventures sans lendemain seulement et purement sexuel c'est de ces habitudes la dont je te parlait _

_Je ne sais pas ce que tu ressent pour moi mais maintenant tu sais toi ce que je ressent_

_Ce baiser échanger était divin pour moi même si ce n'es qu'un baiser chaste.._

_Je sais qu'il te faudra pas de temps pour avancer dans notre relation  car tu n'est pas expérimenter mais j'aimerais savoir si tu veux sortir avec moi ,je te force a rien Harry mais sache qui si tu disait oui , nous irons a ton rythme si la réponse était négatif alors sache que je peux devenir ton confident _

_En tout cas j'ai fait le premier pas par le baiser et la lettre maintenant j'attend que ça soit toi qui fasse le deuxième pas pour commencer notre histoire._

_A bientôt_

_D'amitié ou d'amour_

_Charlie _

Harry après avoir lu cette lettre était complètement bouleversé , il s'étendit sur le lit et réfléchit pendant deux heure jusqu'à ce que Mms Weslay l'appela pour manger.

Harry descendit l'escalier et s'assit a la table en face de Charlie qui lui paraissait anxieux

Le dîner se passa bien et Charlie lui commençait a croire que c'était foutu .,

« je pense que mes chance sont foutu aucun signe me fait penser qu'il veut être avec moi fais moi un signe par piti ! »

« Il est vraiment croquant lorsqu'il est anxieux , il faudrait que je trouve un moyen très subtil pour lui dire que je veux bien essayer , même si je ne sait pas si je serait a la hauteur »

Sous la table il avança son pied vers celui de Charlie et commença a  le caresser de haut en bas. Lorsque Charlie sentit cette douce torture , il releva la tête vers Harry qui lui souriait en lui faisant comprendre qu'il était pardonné , il se joignit a son compagnon et lui aussi le caressa de son pied.

Harry pouvait voir dans les yeux de son compagnon du soulagement et de l'amour.

« je ferait tous pour que Harry soit heureux avec moi »

« j'espère être la hauteur de ce qu'il attend » pensa Harry

**a suivre**


	7. deuxièmes baiser

**7/ deuxième baiser**

Une fois le repas terminé ils débarrassèrent la table

« Bon vous pouvez encore rester un moment après vous allez vous coucher » dit Mms Weslay

« Ok dirent ils »

« Maman je vais au garage , je n'ai pas fini la maquette de mon projet »dit Charlie

« Bien sur mon Chéri »

Il se leva de table et d'un geste discret il fit comprendre a Harry qu'il voulait le voir , il sortit de la maison.

« Mms Weasley  je vais me promener dehors » dit Harry

« D'accord mon chéri »

« Je t'accompagne Harry »dit ron

« Non »s'écria Harry bien plus fort qu'il n'aurait du , ses joue devinrent rouge lorsqu'il s'aperçue que tous les yeux était braqué     

 « je dois réfléchir »dit il en montrant a Ron des yeux le garage ou se trouvait Charlie  . Ron compris qu'il allait rejoindre Charlie

« Bon a tout a l'heure »

Il entra  dans le garage , il faisait noir , il ne savait pas ou se trouvait l'interrupteur  d'un seul coup il sentit deux bras puissant l'envelopper autour de la taille, un souffle chaud se fit sentir sur sa nuque et des lèvres douces se firent sentirent  sur son coup , un doux parfum vint flotter a ses narines.

« Le parfum ………….c'est quoi son nom ? »

« Hein…… »

« Oui le parfum que tu porte est bien celui qui était sur la lettre ? Non ? »

« Oui c'est mon parfum préfère son nom est Brush »

« Je l'aime bien »

« j'espère que se n'e pas tous ce que tu aime chez moi » dit Charlie tous en continuant a embrasser le cou de son ami

« non mais c'est un commencement »

Charlie émit un petit rire

Harry se retourna vers celui qu'il aimait déjà appeler son amant .

« Je suis content que tu acceptait de sortir avec moi » dit Charlie

« Moi aussi même si je dois t'avouer avoir peur »

« Peur de quoi ? »

« De plein de chose », il assied sur un siège

« j'ai peur car toi tu a de l'expérience ,tu sais embrassée avec …….la langue et plus moi je ne sais rien faire de tout ça. Lorsque l'ont c'est embrassé ça allait car c'était un besai simple mais lorsque j'ai senti ta main j'ai eu peur ,.dit Harry. »

Pendant toute la tirade de Harry , Charlie c'était contenté de l'écouter attentivement Il lui prit les main et prit une grande inspiration .

« Tu sais moi aussi j'ai eu peur la première fois que j'ai expérimenter tous ça , je sais ce que tu ressent je n'aurais pas du aller trop vite avec toi, tu sais j'ai perdu le goût de draguer je n'ai connue que des amants c'est dernière année c'était alors du pur sexe. Mais avec toi c'est pas pareil quand je te vois j'ai mon cœur qui bat plus vit que les ailes d'un vif d'or . J'ai vraiment envie de créer quelque chose entre nous mais a ton rythme ,je veux que tu te sente bien avec moi et je t'apprendrais fur a mesure sans te forcer. »

Harry émue de cette déclaration se leva et mis ses bas autour du coup de Charlie , se serra contre lui et lui murmura a l'oreille.

« moi aussi j'ai envie d'essayer . »

Charlie décala la tête puis d'un accord tacite il  embrassa tout doucement ,il s'amusait a jouer avec les lèvres de Harry qui lui ne se plaint pas de ce contacte au contraire il intensifia se baiser pour faire comprendre a Charlie qu'il voulait plus. Chali comprenant c'est attente il entrouvrit un peu plus la bouche pour caresser de sa langue les lèvres chaude de son partenaires pour lui indiquer  qu'il voulait entrer , Harry reçu le message et lui ouvrit avec un gémissement sa bouche pour laisser passer la langue de son partenaire , un fois la langue de Charlie elle chercha celle de Harry qui a son contacta recula vivement mais au son que émit Charlie la langue de Harry timidement vient caresser celle de son compagnon et s'en suivit un bal sensuel que eux seul connaissait le rythme.

Leur baisser était vraiment intense aucun des deux ne voulaient se lâcher leur main maintenant était dans les cheveux de l'autre. Ils finirent par s'arrêter about de souffles et se sourient mutuellement ,les yeux pétillant de bonheur .

« Wouah ça c'était un vrai baiser dit Charly c'était formidable »

« Arrête , tu a dus connaître mieux « dit Harry

« Non  tu plaisant il était super ce baiser je n'ai plus ressentit un tel baiser de plus longtemps et d'ailleurs j'ai bien envie d'en ravoir un deuxième »

Harry posa un doigt sur la bouche de Charlie pour l'interrompre.

« attend j'ai une question a te poser »

« biens sur vas y mais après j'aurais le droit a une récompense j'espère » pendant ce temps la il embrassait le doigt de Harry

Harry éclata de rire sous les baiser de Charlie

« alors cette question elle vient parce que je n'ai plus beaucoup de doigt  a embrasser et il n'y a que ça qui m'empêche d'embrasser cette superbe bouche ……. A moins que  je m'attaque a ce superbe cou »

Il commença a se pencher ver le cou et a le parsemer de petit baiser.

« ma question pourrait te choquer mais voilà je voudrais savoir si tu eu beaucoup d'amant car dans ta lettres tu a dis avoir eu des aventures sans lendemain. , en fait combien ?»

Charlie ne entendant cette question arrêta ces baisers et planta ces yeux dans les siens.

« je ne m'attendais tout sauf a ça !»

« Tu n'es pas obligé d'y répondre tu sais ! »

« Non je vais répondre a cette question car si nous voulons commencer une relation sérieuse il faut mettre les choses au clair ! »

Harry sourit a Charlie

- bon si tu veux en parler je crois qu'il faut qu'on s'assoit

Il le menant sur un vieux canapé, Charlie tenait toujours les mains d'Harry comme s'il avait peur qu'il s'envole.

- Bon le nombre exacte je ne la sais pas trop , facilement je dirais 70

- Oh

- Ce oh ça veut dire que tu es impressionn

- Je ne m'attendais pas autant, pour te dire la vérit

- Oui je sais……. Je crois que si j'ai eu autant d'amant c'était pour acquérir plus d'expérience et être le meilleur au lit pour me venger de premier amant qui m'avait laisser. Je sais que ce nombre est impressionnant  mais je ne veux pas que tu ailes peur »

 Un silence entre les deux hommes s'imposa, c'est Harry qui le brisa le premier.

« je te remercie de ton honnêteté et j'ai moins peur qu'avant car je sais que tu si un jour ont le fera c'est qu'ont sera prêt tous deux »

« oui Harry et la je suis sur que sera le plus moment de notre vie »

Harry baissa la tête

 « je peut te poser un dernière question et après tu aura ta récompense »

« va s' y »

« tu a dis que tu a acquis de l'expérience avec tous ces hommes , quel genre  d'expérience ? et est tu plutôt dominant ou dominé pendant l'acte. »

Charlie éclata de rire a cette question

« Eh bien……………………………. »

A SUIVRE …….


	8. jalousie et peur

8/ Jalousie et Peur 

Harry a viré cramoisie lorsque Charlie éclata de rire

Charlie quand a lui essaya de sa calmer

« Tous d'abord Mr Potter vous avez dit une question, et il me semble que ça fait plus deux question. »

« Tu n'es pas obligé d'y répondre » Harry avait la tête baisser

Charlie lui releva le menton pour que les yeux

« N'ait pas honte de poser des questions, si tu veux vraiment connaître les réponses et bien a la première je te dirais que je te montrerai le moment venu les divers choses que j'ai apprises et pour la deuxième question avec mon premier compagnon Tim celui dont je t'ai parler dans ma lettres j'étais le dominé car je n'avait pas d'expérience, mais depuis je suis  le dominant »

« Tu es toujours le dominant »

« Oui pour tous te dire il n'y a qu'avec Tim que j'était passif »

Harry s'approcha de Charly et l'embrassa pleine bouche se qui ne déplut pas a Charly qui gémit, c'était la première fois que Harry prenait les devant et Charly était heureux .

« On devrait rentrer »

« Oui tu a raison bel ange »

Ils rentrèrent ensemble au terrier et montèrent les marches jusqu a la chambre de ron ou dormait Harry ,Charly embrassa furtivement harry et lui dit au revoir cette nuit la ils reverent l'un de l'autre . 

Deux semaine avait passée les amoureux se découvrait et s'aimait en cachette mais Harry avait peur car bientôt ce serait la rentrée scolaire et ils seraient séparé.

Charlie était dans la grange en train de travailler sur le projet lorsqu'il entendit des pas derrière lui il se retourna et vit Harry ,la porte fermé il  s'avança vers lui et l'embrassa tendrement ..

« Salut toi »dit sensuellement charli tendit qu'il recommençait a l'embrassai sur le coup

« Salut » dit Harry d'un ton maussade

« Quesqu'il y a ? »

« Tu te rend tu compte que dans une semaine je devrais repartir a poudelard »

« Oui je sais dit charli d'une petite voix j'essai de ne pas y penser » 

« Moi j'y pense et j'ai peur de te perdre, qui me dis que d'ici mes prochaines vacance tu m'aimera encore !

« Bien sur que je t'aimerai encore , je sais que se sera dur mais ont y arrivera ! » dit Charly tous caressant le dos de Harry

« Tu me le promet charli ! »

« Oui je te le promet » et comme pour sceller se pacte ils s'embrassèrent  langoureusement

« Bien maintenant il faut y aller ont doit aller acheter les affaire au chemin de traverse » dit Harry

« Attend il faut que je te parle 5 minutes avant »

« Ok je t'écoute »

« Voilà j'en ai marre de me cacher j'aimerai dévoilé ma vrai nature a ma famille et mon amour pour toi ! »

Quoi !???

« Je sais que ça va être dur mais il faudra tôt ou tard le dire »

« Je sais mais pour moi c'est trop tôt mais dis le sur toi si c'est important »

« D'accord !!Allez viens sinon ont va être en  retard »

Chemin de traverse 

Il déambulait depuis une bonne heure charli et Harry avait réussit a sissoler du groupe grâce a bill et ron qui était au courant de leur relation 

« Alors tu compte dire quand a ta famille que tu gay ? »

« Ce soir lors du dîner, j'espère que sa se passera bien , je suis mort de traque »

« Moi aussi »

« Oh charli !!!!!!!!!! »cria un voix derrière comment ça va

Lorsqu'il se retourna charli a la vue de cette personne pâlit

« Tim ….. »

« Eh oui c'est bien moi » ils se serrent la main tos en se regardant dans les yeux

« Eh bien dis donc tu a changé charli en bien bien sur »

« Ça fait longtemps !! »

Un lourd silence s'imposa tandis que Charly et tim se dévisageait

Harry regarda cette échange avec appréhension car s'il avait bien tout suivi cette homme était le premier amour de charli et il du avouait que cette homme avait un certain charme. Cheveux châtain, yeux marron clair un doux visage et un corps plutôt pas a ce qu'il en voyait

Pour couper court a tout ça il se racla la gorge pour faire sentir sa présence 

Charli sortit de son état de transe

« Oh oui je te présente Harry le meilleur ami de mon frère ron et Harry je te présente Tim mon ex »

« Enchant » dit tim il lui avança la main pour la lui serrer ce fit aussi Harry qui la lui serra très fort

Comme pour marquer son territoire ce que ne manqua pas repère charly

« Alors vous étés encore a poudelard Harry ? »

« Oui » ces mèche rebelle commençait a le chatouiller il les poussas un peu pour mieux voir l'homme ne face de lui

A la vue de la cicatrice en forme d'éclair tim sursauta

Vous étés HARRY POTTER

« Oui c'est lui , bon il faut qu'ont y aillent ma mère doit nous attendre »

Ont pourrait se revoir Charly dit Tim avec un sourire sur le visage

« Euh ont verra »

Sur le chemin du retour il eut silence entre Harry et charli un fois au terrier les enfant weasley montèrent tous dans leur chambre avant le dîner Harry tournait en rond dans la chambre de ron qui lui était resté aider sa mère a porter un objet lourd puis comme un lion de sa cage il sortit de la chambre et partit d'un pas décidé vers la chambre de charli .Il y rentrât sans frapper se qui surprit bill et charli

« Bill es que je peux parler a charli seul a seul s'il te plait ? »

« Bien sur » et sans autre mots il partit 

« Qu'es  qu'il y a Harry ? Pourquoi es que tu est aussi énerv »

« Pourquoi tu me demande pourquoi ? Je te signale qu'ont a rencontrer ton ex tu sais ton premier amour , il ta fait un superbe compliment ce qui laisse a présager qu'il te drague et de plus moi je vais bientôt partir ce qui lui laisse le champ libre. »

Charly a ce moment éclata de rire

« Pourquoi tu rit ? dit un Harry en colère »

« Mon dieu Harry tu es jaloux !! »

« Pas du tout je constate «

Charli qui était resté jusqu'à maintenant sur le lit se levât  et entoura Harry de ses bras puissants

« Premièrement je t'aime HARRY

Deuxièmement comme tu la dis c'est mon ex qui plus est après le coup qui ma fait je suis pas près de me remettre avec lui

Troisièmement je te trouve très sexy lorsque tu est jaloux »

Pour finir cette phrase il l'embrassa très intensément sur la bouche tous en le serrant fort contre lui

« Oui mais …… »

« Mais quoi ? »

« Tu serais peut être mieux avec lui tu n'aura pas attendre que lui soit près a passer a l'acte et il serrait la pour toi , alors que moi tu ne pourras me voir que pendant les vacances »

« Chut chutttttttttttttt je ne veut pas entendre des sottise pareil je ne vais pas aller voir ailleurs pour un question de sexe hein tu ne crois pas tu ferais mieux de m'embrasser au lieu de dire des bêtise parce que j'ai besoin d'encouragement car ce soir je vais tout déballer a la famille »

Ils s'embrassèrent longtemps avant de descendre  a la cuisine ou un repas délicieux les attendaient et

A SUIVRE …………………………………………………………..

Petit message je ais pas quand je pourrais udopeller car tous dépendra de mon moral j'ai les résultat e mon bac le 6 juillet.

Merci pour les rewiew 

**Watashina** : oh collègue a quand la suite d ta fic , j'espère que mon dernier chapitre ta plus et que celui la aussi , j'attend avec impatience la suite de ta fic.

**Harry-drago** : je suis d'accord avec toi il n'y en a pas assez mais il y a une autre fis qui traître ces personnage c'es la fic « cinq ans après » il y aussi une fic sur Harry et bill de dega je suis conte que ma fic te plaise

**Onarluca **: je sui conte que tu aime ma fic et je souhaite que ce chapitre te plaise sinon une question me trotte ton pseudo c'est onarcula ou artemis ?????

**Elehyn **: ce n'est pas encore fait mais j'ai des idée dans la tête pour un hp/ss et un autre pour bw/hp alors je pense bientôt l'écrire . Je te fais te grosse bises aussi .

**Celine S** : grrrrrrrrrr tu ne peut te souvenir de mon noms moi le meilleur auteur de se site (lol) la eilleur c'est elehyn . je te pardonne mais ne me perd pas de vue.

**Eclair ail** : je sais je sais les fautes d'ortho et moi  ont ne fait qu'un mais je te promet des effort et pareil pour la ponctuation .

**Kaorulabelle** : ta rewiew est courte mais merci


	9. la douche

_J'ai eu mon bac !!!!_

Je suis déçue je n'ai eu qu'une seule rewiew merci a ehewyn ne t'inquite pas je te ferais parvenir mes idée quand a ma prochaine fic a bientot

**9/ la douche **

Harry était triste mais heureux que charli se soit enfin confié a sa famille sur son homoxesualité , d'ailleurs tous le monde l'avait bien prit sa mère lui a même avouer qu'elle avait des doutes. IL était triste car lui n'avait pas encore le courage de l'avoué et donc ne pouvait pas se montrer tout l'amour qu'il avait pour Charlie. Ils fleuretaient toujours en cachette.

Notre couple avaient réussi a s'isoler et se chuchoter des mots doux et baiser plus que sensuelle 

Le soir d'avant son départ il se trouva dans l'incapacité de dormir, il pensa notamment a Charlie a l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour lui mais aussi a ses hormone qui n'arrêtais pas de le travaillais pendant la présence de son amoureux  même si Charlie avait dit qu'il patienterais jusqu'à ce qu'il soit près a aller plus loin.

Il savait que pour l'instant malgré l'amour qu'il portait a son amour , il n'était pas pres a faire l'amour c'était la première fois pour lui ! Et pourtant une chose le chagrinait , c'était de ne pouvoir satisfaire les besoin de son compagnon.

Apres quelque minutes a bouger dans tous les sens sans pouvoir trouver le sommeil il décida de prendre une bonne douche pour  se détendre et arrêter de penser. Plonger dans ses pensée il traversa les couloir pour aller a la salle de bain , il ouvrit la porte et resta stupéfait de la vision qui s'offrait a lui .

« Oh oh ……..mon dieu je suis désoler » , il se retourna les joue rouge et son souffle couper.

« Mais ce n'est rien Harry ! » dit Charlie, en effet celui ci était de bout dans la douche, nue son corps luisant a cause de l'eau encore présent , sourire au lèvres a la vue de son petit compagnon.

« Je ..je .. je voulais juste prendre une douche pour arrêter de penser a toi ….enfin non j'aime penser a toi mais…… mais …… »

« Eh calme ……calme ça ne me dérange pas que tu m'es vue nue ! Il se dirigea vers son petit ami et le retourna pour qu'il puisse le voir dans les yeux . Je sors ave toi oui ou non ??? »

« Oui mais ont a jamais… »

« et alors ça ne fait rien, ça ne me gêne pas que tu me voit nu a moins que tu ne me trouve moche ?! »

« Non ! tu es superbe il regarda le corps de sont apollon tous en rougissant j'aime bien ton corps, tes fesses ferme, tes abdominaux qui sont superbement formées » mais sa contemplation s'arrêta la il eu du mal a descendre plus bas.

« Arrête sinon c'est moi que tu va faire rougirent ! Alors tu voulais prendre une douche ? Si tu veux ont peux la prendre ensemble mais ne te croit pas oblig »

« Tu veux qu'ont se douche ensemble dans la mme douche nus ?????? »

« Oui a moins que tu ne voit d'autre douche de plus il vaut mieux être nus pour une douche !! »

« je ne sais pas si ….. »

« je ne t'oblige a rien Harry , j'espère que tu me fais confiance en ce point »

« Oui j'ai toute confiance en toi !! »

« Alors ?»

Harry réfléchit encore quelque secondes

« Oui si tu veux commence a régler l'eau a la bonne température et j'arrive »

Charlie n'étant pas dupe il comprit que Harry voulait pas qu'on le regardé pendant qu'il se déshabiller ce qu'il comprenant étant données que lui aussi la première fois qu'il s'était déshabiller devant son compagnon pour faire l'amour il en avait été gêner. Alors il se tourna vers la douche pour régler la température te en même temps regarder dans la direction du miroir qu'il y avait a cote , la il put voir Harry enlever son t-shirt qui cachait son superbe torse ou des muscles était parfaitement visible , puis es mains descendirent jusqu'à la ceinture qui défit puis a son bouton de pantalon qu'il fit glisser. Harry était maintenant en simple caleçon et cette vision ne lui déplut pas au contraire son organe du bas réagit a cette vision.

Il ferma les yeux

- Calme, calme champion sinon tu va l'effrayer se dit Harry

Il regarda encore le miroir et cette fois il vit Harry nu , il se retourna et l'admira en silence.

- Mon dieu il est magnifique et très bien proportionné et son sexe est plus gros que la moyenne pensa charli

- Oh mon dieu il ne dit rein , je ne doit pas être de son goût que j'ai été stupide d'accepter de prendre cette douche

Harry voulut prendre c'est affaire pour se rhabiller et partir de cette salle de bain .

- quesqu'il fait ? Pourquoi il reprend ses vêtement ai- je fais quelque chose de mal mais non tête d'idiot  justement tu na rien fait !!

Il attrapa le bras de Harry pour le retenir , Harry a cette réaction regarda droit dans les yeux de Charlie .

« Attend ne part pas ! excuse moi de ne pas voir réagis mais tu es tellement beau que j'en avait le souffle coupée »

« Oh, arrête…. »

« si tu es très beau et je ne regrette pas de t'avoir comme petit ami au contraire ça ne fais que renforcer mes sentiment présent , tu es très attrayant est ma partie la plus intime peu le confirmer » dit il en baissant les yeux vers l'objet en question .

Harry rougit fortement mais ne put s'empêcher de regarder ce fameux objet qui se dressait fièrement

Il prit la main de Harry et recula pour aller sous la douche. Une fois sous celle ci charli s'avança et commença a embrassé Harry sur les lèvres tous en enlaçant son corps mouillée ce qui le rendit plus sexy au yeux de Charlie , ses mains se baladait sur le corps de Harry qui lui répondait au fiévreux baiser de Charlie mais n'osait le toucher sa main n'était que a  quelque centimètre de la peaux du roux, voyant la peur de son compagnon charlie avec sa min appuya celle de Harry contre sa peau .

- Mon dieu que ça peau est douce !!!! se dit Harry tous en faisant des cercle avec sa main sur cette peau .

- J'adore qu'il me touche et le toucher est un vrai plaisir mais n'oublions pas garder son calme il n'est pas trop expérimenter il ne faut pas lui faire peur tu a bien vu comment il n'a pas oser te toucher

Charlie attira Harry contre lui pour sentir chaque parcelle de son corps contre le sien , ce qu'il sentit lui coupa le souffle une bosse au niveau de son bassin lui fit comprendre que son petit compagnon le désirait .Il l'embrassa encore avec plus de passion puis descendis dans le coup ou il le parsema de petit baiser et sous cette douce torture Harry ne put que gémir .

- J'ai bien envie de lui donner plus de plaisir mais est il prêt a ce que je veux lui faire ?

« Harry a tu confiance en moi ? » Charly et Harry se regardait dans les yeux

« Oui »

« alors laisse moite faire découvrir mes talent que j'ai acquis a travers les année »

« Oh Charlie je ne ma sent pas prêt a faire l'amour, je suis désoler de t'avoir attiser sans pouvoir de satisfaire et puis une douche pour notre premier fois je ne cois pas que ça soit approprié »

« Chhhhuuut harry je ne te propose pas de faire l'amour mais tout autre chose, et je suis d'accord avec toi une douche ne serait pas très appropri ! »

« Mais alors….. »

Charlie pose un doigt sur la bouche du brun pour le faire taire

« Laisse toi faire et si quelque chose ne te plait pas que tu ne te sent pas prêt a faire dis le moi te j'arrêterais !»

Charlie recommença a l'embrasser fiévreuse d'abord sa bouche  puis descendit a son oreille droite qu'il mordilla c'est a ce moment que des gémissement de fit entendre puis il descendis encore plus bas , arrivant au coup que Harry lui offrit en rejetant  sa tête en arrière .

Lorsque Harry sentit que la bouche de Charlie s'aventurait plus loin il écarquilla les yeux.

- Mon dieu que va il faire plus bas ?!

- As t il compris mes intention ?

Lorsque Harry ne sentit plus la bouche de Charlie sur lui il rouvrit les yeux pour savoir se qui se passait . Là il vit a genoux devant lui le regardant avec désir la bouche mi ouverte il passait sa langue sur ses lèvres et la Harry compris se que son ami voulait faire

- Es qu'il va le faire ? Non c'est pas possible ?

- Harry je sais que tu compris maintenant il me faut ton consentement

« Harry je te le répète  ne t'obligerait jamais a faire quelque chose que tu ne veux pas alors si tu ne le veux pas arrête moi »

Ils se regardèrent silencieusement et comme Harry ne disait rien Charly se pencha embrasse le bout du sex et Harry sentit une décharge dans sa colonne vertébral

- Oh la vache

Il passa doucement la langue sur toute la longueur ce qui la fit durcir un peu plus et après deux ou autre coup de langue il pris l'objet de ses désir dans sa bouche

- Oh mon dieu ce goût il est si particulier, plus je le goûte plus j'en veux plus, calme toi calme ! concentre toi il faut lui faire passer un bon moment !

Harry quand a lui était complètement fou toute ces nouvelle sensation lui faisait perdre la tête c'était tellement bon, chaque souffle qu'il reprenait c' était pour gémir plus fort

- Pourvue que ça ne s'arrête pas

« attention …. Charlie je vais . Je vais . .. venir »

Charlie commença a ralentir pour préserver se moment et en profiter pourra admirer le  visage de son bien aimée et puis recommença accélérer et Harry finit par se déverser dans la bouche de Charlie

« wouah »

« ah ah  comme tu le dis »

Charlie se redressa et entour la taille de son bien aim

« Tu a aim ?»

« Oui c'était… C'était super »

Harry était pressé contre Charlie il sentait l'érection de celui ci et se sentait pas près a faire ce que venait de lui faire Charlie.

« Charlie est toi ,tu es encore exist ! »

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi ! »

« Tu a fais quelque chose pour moi et je sais que je suis pas prêt pour faire la même chose mais j'aimerais vraiment t'aider »

« Eh bien si tu veux vraiment m'aider, »

Il prit la main de Harry et la posa doucement sur son sex

« ça va pour toi jusqu'à maintenant »

Il inspira profondément avant de répondre

« oui »

Harry était timide et ne savait pas trop comment s'y prendre

« Je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre » avoua un Harry rouge

Charly guida sa main dans un mouvement de va et viens, et lorsqu'il sentit son compagnon le faire tout seul il enleva sa main pouvait plus aisément se laisser aller au sensation qui se déversait en lui . Il devait bien avoué que malgré l'inexpérience de son cadet ses caresse lui faisait de l'effet.

Puis il se déversa s'en prévenir

« Oups désole de ne pas t'avoir prévenue » dit Charlie tous essouffler

« Ce n'est rien »

Harry était encore entrain de contempler le visage de Charlie, il ne pouvait croire que c'était lui qui lui avait donnée du plaisir .

Il  se firent encore quel que câlin et puis sortirent de la douche, pour se rhabiller et aller se coucher .

Une fois devant les portes Charlie embrassa Harry

« Bonne nuit amour »

« Bonne nuit a toi belle ange »

« Oh Charlie merci pour cette superbe soirée j'ai bien aim »

« Mais de rien, ce n'était qu'un avant goût, et je dois t'avouer que j'ai adorer »

Tous deux partir dans leur chambre, pour rêver l'un de l'autre

A suivre…………………………….


	10. question

Question ???? Salut a tous !!!! 

Et non ce n'est pas un nouveau chapitre mais une demande :

Voilà le dilemme je sais comment faire la suite mais c'est le prochain chapitre qui me pose problème. Alors je vous demande cher lecteur de voter et de me dire ce que vous en penser

- je met un seul chapitre sur Harry a poudelard , et après il se retrouve ensemble

-Je fais plus de un chapitre de Harry a poudelard avec échange lettre entre les deux tourtereaux

Je remercie tous me rewierver et j'espère qu'il répondront a cette appel :

Zick :  merci je suis contente que tu aime ma fic, tu la phrses a suivre desoler mais je suis bein obligé sinon les gens vont croire a une fin (lol) 

**Leira** : merci de lire ma fic et tu a raison j'avais bien mis ma fic sur un autre site mais les chapitre sont différent plus en autre j'espère que la nouvelle version te plaira et ravi d'avoir repris un nouveau lecteur.

**Blurp 3** : merci du compliment je trouve aussi que je me suis amélioré et j'espère encore progressé . Pour ta question je ne désire pas que Charlie aille a poudelard , desolé.

**Céline S** : snif snif j'ai oublié de te site pardon pardon pardon , je suis heureuse que tu ai aimé mon chapitre .

**Harrydrago** : tu n'aimé pas les harry/cahrlie tu en a lu beaucoup, merci pour le bac j'en suis toute contente car j'avoue avoir eu peur de le rater car je n ai pas comme bac généraux de rattrapage, pour ma poursuite d'étude je veux faire un bts en alternance .J n'ai toujours pas trouvé d'entreprise. Eh s'il te plait reprend ton souffle .

Onarcula : j'ai eu quelque problème pour udopler le dernier chp c'est pour ça peut être que tu na pas eu ton alerté d'ailleurs je ne savait pas qu'on pouvait être alerter . Oui mais je sais a quel moment il passer a la casserole comme tu le dis si bien et toi aussi tu le saura bientôt . 


	11. les lettres

Merci, merci pour vos rewiew , et votre aide dans mon choix !!!! Celine S : Eh bien je crains que tu ne sois déçu, car il va bien avoir deux lettres et Charlie ne serra pas jaloux mais bientôt il va y avoir une grosse disputes je ne peux t'en dire plus. Me pardonnera tu car tu es une de mes fidèle lectrice  et rewieweuse , d'ailleurs j'aimerais bien savoir si tu a déjà écrite ????? 

**Leira : **Je suis contente que tu trouve ma fic mignonne. Et tu a raison je suis la chef .

**Harrydrago :  **j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira et j'ai hâte que tu retrouve la fic dont tu ma parler car je ne la trouve pas. A bientôt

**Blurp3** : Salut il n'y aura qu'un seul chapitre avant les retrouvaille et j espère que ce chapitre ne sera pas trop lourd

Alice : Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise, et non Charlie ne deviendrait pas professeur. Annissa malfoy :  Ton vœux va être accomplie. A bientôt. 

**Jaelite :  **je suis désoler de te décevoir Un seul chapitre est prévue car beaucoup voulait des retrouvailles antre nos tourtereaux.

Zick : je suis désoler pour ton chapitre et désoler pour les lettres . 

**Shiny-miss : **Merci de lire ma fic, et une rewiew de tant en temps fait du bien car comme ça je sais que tu existes merci pour le pour le courage car je dois dire que j'ai plein d'idée mais les taper est long . a bientôt

Elehyn :  désoler pour avoir écorcher ton nom ,  mille excuse désoler je ne ferais pas plusieurs chapitres et pour ma fic severus harry je crois que je vais commencer par l'écrire plusieurs chapitres avant de les mettre sur Internet, d'ailleurs j'aurais aimé te les envoyer un fois que je les aurais écrites pour que tu me donne ton avis toi la reine des hp/ss . Chapitre 10 : Les lettres 

Le lendemain Harry du prendre le train pour aller a l'école, Ils savaient tous deux que la séparation serait dur.

Sur le quai 

« Tu m'écrira souvent hein !! »

« Bien sur tous les jours »

« Charlie je voulais te dire….. Je t'aime » Il fixa c'est yeux

« Oh harry moi aussi je t'aime, et je suis content que tu me l'es dit »

Ils échangèrent un baiser discrètement Harry monta  sur la première marche du train

« Ont se verra au vacance !!!!!!»

« Oui ne t'inquiète pas ! Oh j'allais oublié j'ai un cadeaux pour que tu pense a moi »

« Je n'ai besoin de rien pour penser a toi »

« Tiens »

Il lui tendit une boite rectangulaire, et lorsque harry le défit de son paquet pour y voir son parfum il sut que son cadeaux lui fit plaisir

« Oh c'est ton parfum, celui que tu a mis sur l'enveloppe »

« Oui il sera le signe de notre amour et chaque fois que je te m'enquerrais tu aura mon odeur »

« Merci, merci »

Le tarin démarra et les éloignas l'un de l'autre

.

Poudelard 

****

Le temps passa sembla ralentir lorsqu'il fut a poudelard peut être l'amour ! Chaque nuit Harry rêvait de charli , pas les simples rêve de d'habitude mais des rêves plutôt osé comme le rêve avec la crème chantilly sur son torse qu'il lécher si voracement et lorsque au petit matin il se réveiller  son sexe avait éjaculer son torse était en sueur .

Plus ils communiquait par lettre plus ils  devenait intimes mais jamais Harry ni charli parlaient de sexe notamment de la scène sous a la douche , Harry lui confiât la peur .

C'était le matin, ils déjeuner tranquillement lorsqu'une nuées de hiboux apparu, ceux ci apportaient le courrier du matin.

Harry leva la tête en espèrent y voir le hiboux « cajoux »   le hiboux de Charlie et la il le vit fendant l'air accompagné de hedwige . D'ailleurs il se demandait si c'est deux la n'était pas ensemble.

Cajoux leva la patte et présenta a Harry une lettre venant de son maître.

Harry la prit et humecta l'enveloppe pour sentir le parfum de charlie signe de leur amour c'était devenu un rituel entre eux, chaque fois que l'un envoyait  une lettre a l'autre il en aspergeait de ce parfum

Chère amour 

_Cette semaine me paraît une des meilleurs que j'ai vécut tous d'abord il nous reste une semaine avant nos retrouvailles, ensuite je viens d'être nominé a un nouveaux poste dans la dragonnerie  d'Angleterre, ce qui veux dire que j'ai eu une augmentation !!!! Le directeur ma confié la lourde tache d'organiser une exposition de dragon regroupant un dragon de chaque espèce et je peux te dire que c'est pas une mince a faire. J'ai faites cette promotion avec deux au trois copain mais jute des copain mon petit dragon ._

« y a intérêt »

« ques que tu dis harry »

« Non rien je me parler tous seul »

Un seul nuage c'est ta présence qui me manque te j'aurais aimé fêter ça avec toi, il y a quelque chose que je dois bien t'avouer cependant je sais que ça va pas te plaire mais le directeur ma mis un  associé pour certains pays qui n'est autre que Tim mais ne soit pas jaloux Harry, je ne sui plus amoureux de lui c'est de toi que je suis.

- C'est pas vrais Tim va travailler avec Charlie y a pas intérêt a ce qu'il le touche

_Tu sais que mon frère bill a emménager dans un appartement ! Je l'ai aider a le choisir, et l'agence immobilière sorcière j'ai vue quelque appartement intéressant et vue ma nouvelle paye j'ai pensé que je pourrais avoir le miens  et comme ça se serait mieux pour se rencontrer et faire ce que l'on veux  personnes ne nous verrait ques que tu en dis ???????_

_J'aimerais avoir ton avis et si tu es d'accord ont pourrais choisir cet appartement ensemble pendant les vacance ! _

_Tu sais ça fait plusieurs lettres que l'ont s'envoie et nous n'avons jamais reparler de se qui c'est passer sous la douche, le regrette tu ?? Moi non j'ai aimé chaque moment volée et je dois dire que j'aimerais que ça se reproduise oh lala je devient rouge ( rire)_

_Voilà amour je dois te quitter mais ce n'est qu'un au revoir_

_A bientôt _

                                                              Charlie wesley  

Cette lettre était superbe

- Il faut que je lui réponde au plus vite , mon dieux il veut choisir son appartement avec moi c'est quelque chose de très important et de très sérieux. De plus il croyait que il regrettais le moment sous la douche il faut éclairer les choses au plus vite

« Ron je vais dans la tour j'ai une lettre a écrire au plus vite »

« A ton amour fit le rouquin » en lui faisant un clin d'œil »

« Oui c'est ça »

Dortoir des griffondor 

_Chère aimé _

_Le fait que bientôt nous serons a nouveau réunis me fait énormément plaisir , je n'ai pas de promotions comme toi mais je travaille dur pour avoir de bonne notes a mes buses pour que tu sois fière de  moi. Comme je suis content que tu ai une promotion  et une augmentation tu le méritait  , l'idée de prendre un appartement est géniale et je serais ravie de t'aider , et je suis content que mon avis sois important a tes yeux ._

_Par contre le fait que tu travaille pour Tim me plait moins j'espère qu'il ne te drague pas s'il le faisait tu me le dirais n'es pas ??_

_Je ne peux m'empêcher d'être jaloux , il a été ton premier amour et a été ton premier amant. _

_Oh en fait félicite Bill pour son emménagement de ma par !_

_Quand a cette scène sous la douche  je ne la regrette pas, je l'ai adoré et aimerait retenter l'expérience peut être dans d'autre circonstance avec toi j'ai une totale confiance je me sens en sécurité.   _

_Ce sera le dernière lettre avant nos retrouvailles _

_Mille bisous  _

Ton petit dragons Ps : J'odore ce sur nom 

Puis un jour Harry reçus un lettre peu de temps avant d'envoyer celle de Charly elle provenait de bill

_Chère Harry_

_Si je t'écris c'est pour te dire que maman fait une fête pour l'anniversaire de charli pendant les vacances et j'en suis sur que charli serais plus que ravi de te voir ce jour la . De plus ils serait dommage en tant que petit ami tu ne lui offre rien._

_    A bientôt_

_               Bill _

Bientôt l'anniversaire de Charly pensa Harry, il fait que je lui offres un beau truc, il réfléchit une heure avant de trouver . Il sursauta lorsque ron le rejoignit

« Harry ! j'avais complètement oublié de te dire que c'est bientôt l'anniversaire de Charlie »

« T'inquiète pas bill ma écrit pour m'avertir »

« Ah et tu va lui offrir quoi ? »

« La plus pure chose qu'il y ait au monde «

« Ah oui et je peux la voir »

« Non tu ne peux pas la voir dit Harry en rigolant «

« Ah bon pourquoi dit ron qui décimant ne comprenait pas »

« P arce que c'est intime lui répondit il avec un jeux de sourcil suggestif »

« Ahhhhhhhhhh Ok bien dis donc il va être surpris mon frère »

« Oui je crois aussi j'espère qu'il ne fera pas une crise cardiaque vue son age avancée »

« Les deux amis partirent en rigolant »

Les jours suivant passèrent plus vite , Harry n'avait qu'un hâte  celle de retrouver son bien aimé , Il se savait aimé et l'aimait en retour et bientôt il s'unirait .

A suivre……………


	12. surprises

Merci pour vos rewiew 

**Harrydrago :** salut j'espere que se chapitre te plaira , ça fait un moment que je ne t'ai pas  vue sur msn , comment avance ta fic ????

**Onarluca : **je suis la au rendez vous, j'espère que je ne t'ai pas trop fait attendre

Blurp 3 : L'apparte va venir et je suis contente que tu n'ai pas trouver ce chap. trop lourd dis moi ce que tu pense de celui la. 

**Shiny-miss :  **whoo hoo désoler se serra par pour se chap. peut être le prochain.  A bientôt

**Leira **; Chère subordonnée merci pour ta rewiew oui il se retrouve mais ……. Regardent jusqu'au bout c'est un ordre rompez soldat  

Priscilla :  Merci pour ta rewiew Chapitre 11 Surprises Gare de King Cross 

****

Harry descendait de la dernière marche du train tout en jetant des regard partout pour tenter de voir Charly, il aperçût toute  la tribu weasley mais aucun signe de son bien aimé.

« Salut Harry, comment ça va ? » dit Bill en lui serrant la main

« Bien, mais ou est Charly, j'espérer qu'il viendrait »

« Alors Mr Potter on est inquiet !! » dit une voix derrière lui

« Non j'attend quelqu'un , un homme grand blond et intelligent vous ne l'auriez pas vue »

Il se retourna et vit son compagnon habille de la tête au pied en moldu : un jeans bleu un peu délavée et un t-shirt qui lui serrait a la peau comme  pour souligner ce magnifique corps.

 Charly se pencha prés de l'oreille de Harry et lui dit

« Je meurs d'envi de t'embrasser mais il a de la foule autour de nous alors je te donne rendez vous dans ma chambre pour te dire bonjour comme je le voudrait »

« Compte sur moi ! »

« Harry mon chèrie ! Comment va tu ? »

« Bien Mrs weasley »

"Alors ont y vas »

Terrier 

« Maman je monte dans ma chambre ! »

« Bien sur Charlie »

« Oh Harry j'ai reçus un nouveau livre sur le quiddich il est superbe tu veux le voir ? ! »

« Oui avec plaisir »

Harry monta les escalier avec charly

« Oh les garçon avec le quiddich, ils son impossible surtout Charly et Harry »

Chambre de Charly 

Harry rentra le premier dans la chambre et sans s'en rentre compte il se retrouva enserre dans une solide étreinte Charly était plaque contre son dos et ne semblait plus vouloir le lâcher .

« Alors c'est comme ça que tu voulais me saluer »

« Non c'est comme ça »

Il le retourna  et plaqua ses lèvres, contre les sienne dévastant sa bouche  avec sa langue . Lorsque ils se séparèrent leur yeux ne se quittait pas,  leur souffles  se mélanger dans une parfaite harmonie.

« Tu ma manquer, mon petit dragon »

« Moi aussi » il se rapprocha de Charly et l'embrassa

« Ma mere ne nous appellera pas avant l'heure du souper, donc ont pourrais s'installer en continuant a discuter » tous en disant ça il commençait a l'attirée sur le lit.

« Oui excellente idée »

Ils s'allongèrent tous les deux sur le lit et commencèrent a s'embrasser au début avec tendresses puis avec fougue parfois dans le silence de cette chambre ont pouvait entendre des gémissement étouffé.

Charly était eu dessous de Harry les main de celui ci était enfoui dans la chevelure du rouquin rendant sa coupe aussi en désordre que la sienne . les main de Charly elles n'était pas aussi innocente, d'abord placé eu niveaux de l épaules la frictionnant sa main gauche descendis toujours plus bas jusqu'à toucher les fesses qui caressa.

Harry rompit le contacte des ses lèvre se qui fit revenir charly a la réalit

« Oh je suis désoler , je…..je…pe,sais que après le moment d'intimité sous la douche je…. Enfin je pouvais………….. »

Harry posa un doigt sur la bouche de Charly pour lui intimer l'ordre de se taire. 

« Je ne suis pas contre se genre d'expression au contraire ça me plait, je viens juste de penser qu'on a oublier de fermer la porte et si quelqu'un arrivait…. »

« Tu veux que je la ferme ? »

« Oui comme ça ont serait plus intime, »

Charly prit sa baguette sans pour autant bouger il jeta un sort de verrouillage.

« Alors ça ne te dérangerais pas si ont été plus intime ? ! »

« Non, comme je te l'ai dis j'en serais ravi »

« Donc ça ne te dérangerais pas si je t'enlevais ton t-shist et que 'embrasse ton torse dont je reve depuis si longtemps. ! »

« Mais j'en serais ravi mais la condition que vous ne le dites Mr a mon petit copain ! » dit il en lui lançant un  clin d'œil

Charly lui enleva le t-shirt

« Je te jure qu'il n'en saura rien » et il commença a l'embrasser sur le torse s'attardant sur les tétons qui se durcissait sous les caresse  de son presque amant .Des gémissement s'échappait de la bouche harry. Charly doucement mais sûrement revins a la bouche de son aimé, Harry en profita qu'il soit a la même auteur pour lui enlever son t-shirt se qui ne déplut pas a Charly.

Il aimait que Harry prenne des initiative.

« Oh mais je vois qu'on prend la confiance Mr Potter »

« Je voulais sentir ton torse contre le miens » s'empourpra Harry

« Je ne voulais pas te mettre mal a l'aise Harry au contraire j'aime que tu prenne des initiatives, ça me prouve que tu m'aime et que tu me désire. »

« Je te désire »

Ils ré embrassèrent se collant l'un a l'autre plus étroitement que jamais, faisant ainsi gonfler le désir de l'autre.  

« A table !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! » cria un voix venant d'en bas.

« Je crois que notre désir devra attendre encore »

« Oui »

Dans la cuisine 

****

« Tu trouve comment ma tarte mon chérie »

« superbe Mrs wrasley comme d'habitude »

« Oh en fait Charlie j'ai rencontrer le fils de Mme Kile aujourd'hui il est devenu un séduisant jeune homme »

Harry s'étouffa avec une par de gâteaux faisant signe que tous allait bien

« Maman »

« Je te l'ai dis le jour ou je t'es dit mes tendance que j'avais quelqu'un dans ma vie »

« Alors présente le nous !! »

« Maman il n'est pas près a se découvrir , mais un jour j'espère pouvoir te le présenter »

« D 'accord »

« Merci maman »

****

**Deux jours après dans la cuisines :**

****

Depuis le matin même toutes la famille s'affairer a préparer la fête en l'honneur de     l'anniversaire  de Charlie qui avait lieux se soir. Mrs Weasley avait inviter un dizaine de personnes  dont des collègue de Charlie et amis du temps de poudelard .

Mrs Weasley parlait avec sa fille, Harry fut attiré par la conversation des deux femmes .

« Tu sais que j'ai rencontrer un ami de Charlie plutôt beau garçon je pense que c'est lui le fameux petit ami de Charlie !!!!! » 

« Ah comment il s'appelle ? et comment tu le sais ? »

« eh bien il s'appelle Tim, et je le sais car j'ai discuter avec lui et il ne pas dis ouvertement qu'il était gay et qu'il était proche de Charlie »

A cette mention Harry faillit s'étouffer avec un cake qu'il avait en bouche  mais continua a écouter la conversation comme si de rien n'était.

« Et donc tu la invitée a la fête ??? »

« Bien sur , de plus le pauvre garçon a un problème de cafard chez lui donc en attendant que les personnes qui sont chargée de désinfecté son appartement finissent c'est a dire demain, je l'ai invité a dormir a la maison »

« A c'est bien ça , Charlie va être content »

- Je ne sais pas si Charlie va être content mais moi je ne lui suis pas il a du tout pet  de se faire héberger, il a pas intérêt a draguer Charlie !!!!!!!!!!

« Ah voilà les premier inviter , tien bonjour Tim comment allez vous ? »

« Très bien Madame merci encore de votre hospitalit »

« Mais de rien, j'ai un lit en plus car mon fils aîné Bill c'est acheter un appartement en ville , vous partagerais donc la chambre de Charlie »

Les soir 

La fête battait son plein Charlie avait été très surpris de la fête ne s'y attendant pas du tout . la soirée de déroulait bien la seule chose qui lui manquait était la présence de Harry près de lui il n'avait pas pu discuter encore avec lui surtout qu'il faisait tout pour l'éviter et Charlie savait pourquoi.

Flash back 

****

« Alors ta fête te plait mon chérie ? »

« Oui maman, merci d'avoir organiser tous ça »

« Mais de rien , ah au fait avant que je n'oublie j'ai inviter ton ami Tim a dormir pour cette nuit étant donnée qu'il a des problème de cafards tout sera résolu demain, il c'est installer dans ta chambre , comme le lit de Bill………. »

« Dans ma chambre……. »

« Oui pourquoi ça te pose un problème ? Car en fait je pensai que c'était lui ton petit ami !!! »

« Non maman ce n'est pas lui Tim est mon ex……… »

Fin du flash back 

****

Charlie comprenait pourquoi son petit compagnon était fâché mais il fallait qu'il discute.

« Harry il faut que l'on discute !! Vien dans la grange deux minutes ave moi s'il te plait »

Sans un mot de plus il partit vers la grange, avec hésitation Harry le suivit discrètement.

« Alors de quoi ont discutes » dit harry durement

« Ecoute mon dragonnet, j'y suis pour rien si ma mere ma collé avec Tim dans la meme chambre »

« T'aurait pu refuser !!! »

« ça aurait était mal venu surtout devant lui »

« AH OUI !!!!!!ET A MOI TU Y PENSE ? TU PENSE A CE QUE JE RESENT !!!!!!!! »

« Ne t'énerve pas » dit il doucement tous en ce rapprochant de Harry , puis il l'embrassa doucement »

« Bien sur que j'y pense je ne fais que ça et je t'aime , tu n'a rien a craindre des autre hommes »

Ils restèrent quelque minutes enlacée et a s'embrassée, avant de séparer

« Désoler pour la crise, oh en fait ne t'étonne pas si tu ne reçois pas cadeau  de ma part ce soir car je veux te le donner personnellement et intiment »

« Hem voilà qui me plait, bon il faut retourner se mêler a la foule »

La fête était fini, Charlie venait de dire au revoir au dernier inviter, tous les personnes restant rangeait le jardin .

Lorsqu'ils finirent ils était 1h du matin

« Bon je vais prendre une douche avant de me coucher, je vous dit bonne nuit a tous et encore merci pour cette superbe fête »

« Bonne nuit » dirent ils tous

Dans la salle de bain  Cote de Charlie 

****

Charlie se déshabilla tous en espérant que son ami viendrait le rejoindre sous la douche et passer un bon moment pour clôturer son anniversaire.

Il entra sous le jet d'eau chaude qui produits des nuage de vapeur, ses muscles se détendirent sous le contacte de l'eau ruisselant sur sa peau. Un bruit de porte ouverte attira son attention mais ne se retourna pas pour autant car il espérait cette visite , un autre bruits atteint ces oreille , ceux de vêtement qui tombe a terre.

« As tu es venu me rejoindre comme je suis content !!!» 

Deux solide bras vinrent l'entourer au niveau de sa taille et un corps se presser contre le sien

- Mais ses bras sont trop gros, son visage était trop haut. !!!

Il se retourna est fut plaque par une bouche vorace qui martyrisait la sienne , cette bouche il la connaissait c'était celle de Tim.

Cote de Harry 

Harry avait fini de ranger , Mrs Weasley lui avait demander encore un dernière chose avant d'aller se coucher .Une fois ça tache finit il n'avait plus qu'une seule chose en tête c'était de rejoindre Charlie sous la douche et peut être lui donner un avant goût de son cadeau.

Lorsqu'il arriva au premier étage il vit tim paser de l'autre coter

- Il m'énerve celui la !! il doit aller dans sa chambre je présume celle de Charlie Grrrr Bon ont se calme je prend mes affaire de bain puis je vais rejoindre Charlie sous la douche.

Harry arriva au niveau de la porte de la salle de bain ou il entendait le bruit de la douche. Il ouvrit la porte et ce qu'il vit le statufia sur place Tim était en train d'embrasser charli

« NNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNN »

Charlie se détacha  de Tim au son du cri ,

« Non Harry se n'est pas se que tu croit, laisse moi t'expliquer ce n'est qu'un malentendu »

Mais c'était trop tard Harry c 'tait précipiter de dehors du terrier, le visage en larme, il disparut dans la nuit avant même que Charlie n'ai pu le rattraper

A suivre ……………………………


	13. grand déballage

Bonjour mes petits lecteurs je vous laisse un petit mots pour vous invitez a lire la fic de harrydrago qui s'appelle « plus que des frères « c'est une fic sur le couple de Harry /Charly.

Celine S : oui je vais la finir, j'ai eu des problèmes c'est pourquoi je n'ai pas écrit pendant c'est deux mois excuse moi en fait quand j'ai eu ta rewiew ça ma redonner le moral et j'ai écrit en pensant au fan qui attendait.

Vif d'or : merci que tu aime cette fic tu peux toujours mettre un contrat de meurtre sur Tim mais il y a déjà un rewiewer qui la fait.

Arwen : je ne t'en veux pas car moi aussi ça m'arrive j'espère que tu aimera la suite

Priscilla : oui je continue

Valy : désoler du retard valy mais j'ai eu quelque peu des problème mais j'espère que tu va aimer ma fic .

Servane : j'ai aimer tes conseil mais je ne sais pas si mon chap. va te plaire car il n'est pas très descriptif.

Annissa malfoy : bon ba je vais continuer

Shiny miss : tes sadique tu vois la dispute faut voir !!

Leira : négatif tu n'est pas autoriser pour l'instant mais tu peux continuer a lire ma fic et voir si tu veux encore ter Charlie rompez soldat je veux un rapport a la fin du chapitre.

Jessica Angel qui a la flemme de se connecter : oui je sais que il y a plein de faute oui j'ai deja songer a avoir une bêta mais je suis trop impatiente une fois que mon chap. est fini j'aime le mettre en ligne tout de suite.

onarluca : toi tu a tous compris pour connaître la suite faut attendre mon prochain chap. mdr. Et bien le voilà.

Zick : pauvre tim faudrait pas qu'il tombe sur toi , lol voilà suite.

blurp3 : merci je fais des effort du cote de la longueur des chapitre mais doigt en souffre d'ailleurs lol !

Chapitre 13 : grand déballage Rue de Londre

Cela faisait une heure que Harry déambulait dans les rue de Londres seul, les yeux rougit de tristesse a cause de son amour . Il arriva sans sans rendre compte devant un lotissement où se trouvaient l'appartement de Bill. Ils monta les marche sui le séparait de la porte de l'aînée des Weasley.

Toc Toc Toc Toc

"Une minute , j'arrive dit une voix ensommeiller »

La porte s'ouvrit sur un bill dont les cheveux faisait concurrence avec ceux du survivant.

« Harry !!! Mais que fais tu ici, tu a pleur ?? »

« Charlie ma trompé … Dit il en sanglotant .Je pe….. Je peux entrée ? dit il tout en essayant de contenir les larme qui menaçait de couler a nouveaux.

« Bien sur, vas y rentre assied toi sur le canapé, tu veux boire quelque chose ??? Chocolat, caf ?? »

« J'ai un peu froid je veux bien un chocolat chaud, merci bill »

Une minutes plus tard bill arriva avec une grande tasse e chocolat chaud. Ils attendît pendant quelque minutes que son inviter se détendent pour pouvoir l'interroger sur sa venu ici mais aussi sur la raison de son état actuel.

« Alors maintenant raconte moi se qui t'arrive !!! »

« Je vais essayer, ta mère a inviter comme tu le sait l'ex de Charlie a cette fête d'anniversaire et en plus il devait dormir dans la chambre de ton frère , cela me faisait peur mais il avait réussi a me calmer en me disant qu'il m'aimait »

« Prend se mouchoir Harry » Il le prix puis s'essuya les yeux.

« Apres que tous les inviter soir partis ont a commencée a ranger le jardin pour avoir le moins de boulot demain, Charlie a dit qu'il allait sous la douche, c'était un message . Oui car ont avait déjà partage quelque petite chose sous la douche . »

« Ne mens dis pas plus ça va me donner des cauchemar grimaça bill »

« OK » dit il un sourie au lèvre premier depuis un petit moment

« Donc des que j'ai pu je suis allé a la salle de bain ou Charlie devait m'attendre et quand j'y suis rentrée j'ai vue Charlie nu sous la douche avec tim en train de s'embrasser »

« Attend c'est pas le genre de Charlie de se jeter dans les bras de son ex alors qu'il est fou de toi, je le sais pars qu'il me la dit »

« A woui ba en voilà la preuve du contraire , et dire que j'allais lui offrir ma virginité se soir , heureusement que j'ai comprit mon erreur plus tôt. » les larmes recommençait a couler a flot sans qu'il puisse les arrête

Doucement Bill s'approcha de lui et l'encercla de ces bras pour le réconforter dans une solide étreinte.

« Ccchhhhhhhhhhh calme toi tu va passer la nuit ici, j'ai une chambre d'ami , demain nous en rediscuterons tranquillement pour l'instant tu a trop d'émotion en toi »

Il emmena Harry dans la chambre qu'il avait emménage dans le cas d'une visite d'un ami. Bill resta avec lui le tant que celui ci s'endormit ce qui un peu plus d'une heure.

Au terrier 

****

« Alors Charlie tu la retrouver demanda Mrs Weasley »

« Non j'ai été partout ou il aurait pu aller , rien aucune trace je suis même aller chez son oncle et sa tante » Charly s'inquiétait vraiment maintenant Tim est lui s'était séparer pour le rechercher, toute la famille était au courant maintenant de la relation qu'il entretenait avec le meilleur ami de son frère, il en était heureux mais il aurait préférait une meilleur situation.

Un porte claqua derrière lui c'était tim qui revenait après avoir chercher

« Alors tu la trouver » Charlie regardait Tim comme si ça vie ne dépendait

« Non désoler je n'ai rien trouver pas une personne ne l'ai vue……. Désoler !!! »

« Charlie il est chez moi »

Le dit Charlie se retourna vert la cheminée ou reposait dans le feu vert la tête de bill.

« C 'est vrai il …. Il est chez toi !!!!!!!! Oh dieu merci !!!!! Comment va t il ????? Es qu'il ta dit quelque choses ?????? »

« Une chose a la fois, Oui il est chez moi et oui il ma raconter, c'est vrai que tu la tromper pars que la je l'ai retrouver en petit morceau »

« Non !!!!!! c'est un malentendu » et il commença a lui raconter tous les fait.

« Je comprend, mais lui n'a pas vue de cet œil la , pour l'instant laisse le dormir, ces idée seront plus clair demain. Je te conseille de venir demain et de lui expliquer. »

« D'accord, je viendrait demain, »

Bill s'apprêtait a partir

« Bill je n'aurais pu le tromper, je l'aime a la folie »

« Oui je sais » « Encore une chose va y doucement avec lui »

« Au revoir frangin et merci encore »

Le lendemain matin il était 8h30 Tim fut le premier a se lever, il fit attention de ne pas réveiller Charlie qui dormait profondément a cause de toute la fatigue accumuler a rechercher Harry hier soir

Il s'habilla puis sortit du terrier pour transplanter dans la rue où se trouvait l'appartement de bill. Il monta les marche sui le séparait de la porte ou était harry.

Il cogna, c'est un bill pas très réveiller qui lui ouvrit .

« Tim !! que fais tu ici ?? si tu es la pour faire chier Harry ça va mal aller !!! »

« Non je suis la pour parler a harry et arranger les chose entre lui et charlie. De plus je voudrais m'expliquer sur mon comportement. »

Apres hésitation bill le fit entrer

« Harry est réveiller, il est encore dans sa chambre »

« merci »

« je ne le fais pas pour toi mais pour eux !!!!! »

il s'avança jusqu'à la chambre de Harry et y cogna des petits coup

Harry était sur son lit entrain de réfléchir lorsqu'il entendit des coup frapper a sa porte .

« Entrez, » dit il sans réfléchir

Tim entra , Harry n'en crut pas ses yeux lorsqu'il vit qui était l'intrus. Il se leva d'un bon et vint se planter devant et lui envoya une bonne grosse baffe.

«Outch !! ça je le méritait mais avant de frapper jusqu'à ma mort es que j'ai le droit de dire ma dernière volont »

« pourquoi pas !! j'ai hâte de voir quel connerie tu va sortir pour justifier ton acte !!! »

« Je peux m'asseoir ?? »

Harry le regard toujours noir

« Oui » dit il durement pour montrer toute sa colère »

« Bon il faut commencer au début soit au temps ou j'était a poudelard , tu vois lorsque j'étais encore jeune je pensai a une seule chose avoir des aventure et lorsque j'ai découvert que Charlie était gay , j'ai commence a le draguer il me plaisait bien il était pas mal physiquement grâce a ces années de quiddich et son caractère était pas des plus déplaisant bref il ma plus .

Comme j'ai vue qu'il était un débutant dans se domaine j'ai commencé doucement ce qui était un défi pour moi car c'était la première fois que je sortait avec puceau . Je lui est tout appris et je dois dire que je n'était pas déçus, la seule chose que je lui reprochait était son coter fleur bleu …… »

Tu n'est pas la pour me raconter comment vous vous envoyer en l'air !!!?? dit Harry fou de rage

« Non !!! c'est juste pour que tu comprenne la suite. »

« Bref il était amoureux de moi mais moi je ne l'était pas autant que lui , il voulait que je garde le contacte avec lui que je lui reste fidèle. Mais tout de suite après que j'ai quitté poudelard et que lui soit repartie j'ai euh des aventure et puis j'ai rompu avec lui .

Lorsque que je l'ai revue au chemin de traverse, j'ai eu le souffle coupé mon cœur c'est mis a battre a la chamade il était tellement beau….. a ce moment j'ai su que je voulait le reconquérir !! Alors quand Mrs weasley m'a inviter a l'anniversaire de Charlie et de plus être inviter a dormir sous son toit c'était le moment ou jamais d'agir pour le reconquérir . Lorsqu'il a dis qu'il allait sous la douche j'ai pris sa comme un message ou un signe peu importe j'y suis aller tout en repensant au doux moment que j'avais passer avec Charlie sous la douche des années auparavant ….donc je suis aller dans la salle de bain et me suis déshabiller sans que Charlie me voir car il était dos a la porte, puis me suis glissé derrière lui , puis il a dit a « As tu es venu me rejoindre comme je suis content !!!» et la j'ai passer un bras autour de lui et la il c'est retourné et je l'ai embrasse et u es arriver a ce moment et c'est la que j'ai comprit mon erreur il avait quelqu'un d'autre dans sa vie. »

Harry le regardait essayant de voir si il disait la vérité

« quesqu'il c'est passer a près mon départ ? »

_flash back _

Charlie revint dans la salle de bain fou furieux, foudroya Tim du regard pendant que celui ci remettait ses vêtement 

_« Comment as tu oser, !!!! » dit il en le plaquant au mur _

_« je pensait pas que entre lui et toi il se passait quelque chose !! »_

_« Eh bein si et puis tu croyait quoi que il suffisait de te remettre sous la douche pour que l'ont se remettent ensemble , pour moi tu es le passée et un passée qui ma fait mal très mal Harry lui est le pressent et mon futur je l'aime !!! »_

_« Et tu cois que ça peut marcher entre lui et toi !! Il est étudiant et en a encore pour 2 ans et toi tu es a l'extérieur »_

_« Ecoute moi bien dit il plus rageusement je ne suis pas comme toi j'ai longtemps cherche l'amour après ton départ et maintenant que je l'ai trouve je ne laisserait pas filé juste parce que ont sera séparait de temps en temps c'est lui qui ma redonner le goût a l'amour sans lui je serais encore cette loque que j'était après ton départ en ayant des aventure sans lendemain . _

_Je suis près a tout. JE L'AIME !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! cria t il. »_

_Ques qui se passe ici ??? dit Mrs weasley_

_Lorsque Charlie regarda dans la direction de sa mère il vit toute sa famille le regarder il lâcha Tim._

_« Je vais tous vous expliquer mais avant je vais m'habiller pour partir a sa recherche après commence a leur raconter Tim »_

« Voilà maintenant tu sais tout , Charlie est gars formidable et il est fou de toi ne le laisse pas tomber a cause d'un connard comme moi ne fais pas la même erreur que moi . »

« Je te crois » dit Harry en se levant de son siège et se mit a regarder par la fenêtre.

« je crois qu e au font de moi je savais qu'il y avait quelque chose qui clochait ! »

« alors pourquoi cette réaction »

« J'avais peur »

« peur ? de quoi »

j'avais décider d'offrir a Charlie ma virginité hier soir et je crois que votre vision ma fais peur !! »

« Oh tu est encore vierge, c'est normal d'avoir peur et je dois dire que tu a choisie un excellent partenaire pour ta première fois mais il ne faut pas que tu te sente obliger ! »

« Je l'aime mais je n'ai pas d'expérience dans se domaine je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre , j'ai peur de mal faire. »

« Oui c'est normale tu en a déjà parler avec Charlie ? »

« Oui et non ont a effleurer le sujet »

« vous avez déjà entreprit des chose ? »

harry a cette question se mit a jouer avec ses doigt et devint carmin.

« On a fait des chose sous la douche mais je n'ai pas trop osé alors que lui il a été plutôt expressif mais il a été doux sensible prévenant , j'ai adorer et j'aimerais plus de contacte sans pour autant aller plus loin pour l'instant juste pour que je prenne plus confiance en moi . »

« Tu lui e a parler ?? »

« Non j'ai pas os ? »

« Alors parle le lui »

« Oui tu a raison merci Tim »

Tim se leva

« Je vais m'en aller et vous laisser tranquille j'ai eu ma chance avec Charlie il y a des année je l'ai gâchée c'est maintenant ton tour d'avoir une chance. A lors ne la gâche pas. Bon courage » dit tim en lui tendant une main « et sans rancune »

« merci tim et sans rancune »

« Oh en fait ton prince charmant ne devrait plus tarder pour te donner des explication, il ne sait pas que je suis venue il me croit partit . »

« Ok »

Harry regarda partir Tim ,en silence.

Puis se mit a réfléchir a Charlie , au moment passer avec lui a son amour .

TOC TOC TOC

Il sursauta , son cœur s'emballait a l'idée d'être en face de celui qui aimait l'instant qui allait suivre était capitale pour leur couple.

A SUIVRE ……………………..

REWIEW


	14. interruption partie 1

**Je voulais remercier particulièrement ladyjedusor ma correctrice !!!**

**Et je pense que vous pouvez la remercier aussi car c'est grâce a elle que vous pouvez lire correctement ma fic , Surtout que beaucoup d'entre vous me font la remarque régulièrement. En fait si vous voyer des choses entre parenthèses c'est elle pas moi **

****

**Merci pour toute vos rewiews **

**tarmalalectrice :** merci pour ton offre de correctrice j'y pensai beaucoup dernièrement j'ai essayer de te contacter avec l'email que tu ma laisser mais je n'ai pas réussi alors j'ai pris quelqu'un d'autre mais je te remercie de ton aide. J'espère que ton nouveau chapitre te plaira.

**Vanilly**: ta rewiew me plait beaucoup et ma fait plaisir, et j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre sera a la hauteur de tes attentes.

**Vif d'or** : C'est par pour tous de suite la réaction des weasley .

**Nardy** :oui il est vrai que connecter mon pseudo et mon prenons est difficile je suis contente que ça te plaise moi se que j'aime c'est les couple rare.

**Shiny-misS** :je t'ai comblé, et bien j'espère que tu sautera au plafond.

**la rodeuse :** oui moi aussi je suis contente de l'avoir reprises.

**Leira **; ahhhhh ma rewiewuese préfère j'espère que mon chap. te plaira car j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir a l'écrire tu remarquera que j'ai prise une bêta donc plus de faute. Sinon il ne faut personne pour l'instant je réfléchis a un autre fic avec d'autre couple qui n'ont rien avoir l'un avec l'autre des suggestion même si j'ai des idée j'en tiendrai compte . a bientôt rompez soldat .

**priscilla **: t'inquiète je continue

**Zick** : ne bave pas sur ton clavier ça va provoque un coup jue oui range ton sabre .

**Annissa Malfoy** : bon ba si c'est bon je continue.

**blurp3** : c'est pour te faire languir que j'ai couper le chapitre et pour mieux vous faire plaisir.

**Elehyn** : comme je usi contente que tu lise ma fic , moi je lis toujours aussi assidûment les tienne et pour la fic hp/ss je suis toujours en cour de réflexion mais je vais en faire c'est sur. Continue tes fic géniale mais j'essaye de t'égaler .

**Onarluca** : bon ba j'espère que ta patience sera récompenser par ce chap. et qu'il te plaira.

**celine.s** : tu peux ressourir car voilà la suite je ne pensais pas au fan cette fois ci .

**arwen** merci pour ce compliment, j'espère que la suite te plaira .

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

**Chapitre 14 : Interruption. Partie 1**

Toc Toc Toc

« Entrez !! » dit Harry nerveusement

La porte s'ouvrit et il vit d'abord des cheveux roux puis le visage d'ange de son bien aimée

« euh bonjour Harry tiens je t'ai apporté ceci, je sais que ca fait plutôt féminin mais je pensais que ça pourrais être un début !! »

Il lui tendit un bouquet de roses rouge mélangées a des blanches .Harry les prit puis sans un mot il fit apparaître un vase avec de l'eau pour y mettre les fleurs.

La tension était lourde surtout pour charlie.

« Harry je…..je voulais m'expliquer sur l'accident d'hier, je peux tout t'expliquer » Charlie était nerveux, très nerveux .

Harry s'était assit et restait calme, trop calme au goût de Charlie, il regarda les yeux de son petit ange , il ne vit aucune expression . Ce qui fit redoubler sa peur.

« eh bien, voilà ce que tu a vu hier était un malentendu, je sais que tout est contre moi mais je t'assure que les apparences sont trompeuses. »

« Vas-y explique ce qui c'est passé alors !! » la voix de Harry était froide, dur.

Charlie commença a lui expliquer sa version , « et voilà tu sais tout je t'ai pas trompé je te le jure sur ce que j'ai de plus chère au monde ma famille et je n'ai jamais pensé une seule seconde a te tromp »

« Tim est venu peu de temps avant toi me parler »

« Quoi…. !!!!!!!!!!!! Qu'est ce qu'il ta dit ??? »

« Que j'allais faire une belle connerie en te larguant se ne sont pas ses mots exactes mais c'est en gros se qu'il ma dit. »

« Eh qu'as tu décider ?? »

« ……. Eh bien je te crois , je pense que si j'ai eu cette réaction c'est dû au fait que j'ai eu peur, oui peur car ce soir-là je voulais m'offrir à toi entièrement comme cadeaux d'anniversaire. »

« Tu voulais m'offrir ta virginité pour mon anniversaire ??!!!! »

« Oui »

« C'est très gentil à toi » Charlie s'assit a côté de son petit ami et lui déposa un tendre baiser sur la tempe « mais si un jour on fait l'amour se sera parce qu'on le désirerait tous les deux, qu'on ai fait de grands pas ensemble mais je ne te sens pas près a faire l'amour . Tu as dis que tu avait peur de te donner à moi ?? Pourquoi ? ?? On peut en parler ??

Harry se tortilla tout en empêchant ses joues de devenir cramoisie .

« Tu sais que tu es mignon comme ça »

« Je t'aime mais je n'ai pas d'expérience dans ce domaine je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre , j'ai peur de mal faire »

« Je comprend, c'est normal … »

« C'est ce que ma dit Tim »

« Tu en a parler a Tim , !! »

« Oui c'est venu tout seul , il m'a dit que tu serais la meilleur personne pour une première fois , tu m'en veux ?? »

« Non parfois ça fait du bien de parler a une tierce personne je ne pensait pas que Tim serait cette tierce personne »

Il serra Harry contre lui et commença a l'embrasser d'abord sur la bouche avec passion puis commença suivre les contours de la mâchoire de son jeune amant pour venir mordiller doucement son oreille a laquelle il glissa quelques mots doux. Il sentit les mains de Harry glisser derrière son cou en le caressant. Il commença a le faire s'allonger sur le lit tout en amorçant une descente avec sa langue dans son coup .

« Hum hum c'est bon encore…… »

Harry glissa ses main le long du corps de Charlie pour arriver au bas de son t-shirt afin de lui retirer. Il tira dessus le fit passer au deus de sa tête pour caresse se torses si parfait a ses yeux

« Tu sais que j'adore ton torse il m'excite je dois dire .. »

Aucune réponse lui vint en retour mais un sourd grognement qui lui indique l'état d'excitation de son compagnon et lorsqu'il déplaça sa jambe pour sentir la partie intime de son compagnon dans un état second .

Eh oh c'est pas un hôtel ici !!! Penser un peu au conseil psychologique

Ils se redressèrent tous les deux le visage rouge le soufflent

« Désolé Bill »dirent-ils en cœur.

« On va partir » dit Harry « merci Bill pour ton accueil »

« ce n'est rien »

« Allez tu viens Charlie » il lui fit un clin d'œil

Une fois dans la rue ils éclatèrent de rire

« Pauvre Bill j'ai cru qu'il allait faire une crises cardiaque. »

« Oui c'était marrant »

« Tu veux que l'on rentre au terrier ? »

« Non !!!!! ¨pas encore s'il te plait pas tous de suite, j'aimerais être un peu seul avec toi !. si ça ne te dérange pas . »

« Bien sur où est-ce que tu veux aller ? »

« Tu connaîtrais un endroit ou on pourrait être seul et ne pas être déranger » tout en parlant il mit sa main discrètement sur la poitrine de son partenaire.

Charlie se rapprocha de son petit dragon « il y une boite gay pas loin qui fait hôtel .. Je…. Pourrais nous louer une chambre pour être seul a seul.

« Mmmmm ça c'est une bonne idée allons y tout de suite » il prit la main de Charlie en rigolant , et courant.

Le Bordel 

« Bonjour Andrew »

« Bonjour Charlie, comment ça va ??, et qui est ton jeune ami »

« ça va bien , et …… »

« Moi c'es Harry le petit ami de Charlie »

Charlie regarda Harry très surpris, mais heureux il l'enlaça par la taille très fièr de pouvoir s'aimer au grand jour.

« qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous ?? »

« eh bien nous voudrions une chambre et puis si c'est possible de la nourriture » Dit Harry sous les yeux ébahit de Charlie que n'en revenait pas que son compagnon prenne les choses en main.

« Bien sur Harry quel sorte de chambre voulez vous classique ou luxurieuse avec jacuzzi »

« Luxurieuse, »

« très bien je donnerais la chambre 69, pour la nourriture il vous suffit juste d'appuyer sur la liste ce que vous voudrez ? Je vous souhaite une bonne soirée. »

« Merci » dirent ils en cœur.

« Tu viens Charlie ??!!! »

« Oui mon chérie » ils se prirent la main et montèrent les escaliers tous en se regardant amoureusement .

Chambre 69 

Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans la chambre le seul mots qu'il le vinrent a l'esprit est « Wouah »

Un immense lit trônait au milieu de la pièce au couleur rouge les draps étaient en soie la plus douce texture à part bien sur la peau de Charlie. Sur la gauche une porte en bois joliment sculpté donnait sur la salle de bain ou se trouvait un immense jacuzzi ou pouvait deux personne s'installer confortablement. Sur un commode a droite se trouvait la liste du menu.

« Tu veux manger quelque chose Charlie ? »

Il sentit deux bras puissant l'enlacer, et un bouche lui suçoter a l'oreille

« Non et Oui j'ai un peu faim mais beaucoup de toi !! »

« Hum moi aussi je vais commander quelque chose de léger en attendant tu devrais vite aller prévenir par voie de cheminée ta mère que l'on ne rentrera pas tout de suite qu'ils ne nous attendent pas pour manger »

« Ok sois sage je reviens tous de suite » il partit de la chambre pour pouvoir atteindre une cheminée

En attendant Harry regarda le menu beaucoup de plat était trop copieux puis il vit une coupe de fruits qui serait parfait pour eux puis commanda une bouteille de champagne. Puis tout d'un coup la coupe et le champagne avec deux flûte à champagne apparurent comme par magie( c normal c Harry Potter).

Ils se déshabilla vêtement par vêtement jusqu'à la salle de bain et fit couler l'eau puis revint sur ses pas pour prendre la coupe de fruits et le champagne qu'il emmena et posa sur le bord du jacuzzi . Il s'y glissa en attendant son amoureux .

Charlie rentrât dans la chambre vide il regarda partout avec ses yeux (avec les oreilles c difficiles) à la recherche de son petit dragon, il baissa les yeux et vit des vêtement semer qui le menât a la porte de la salle de bain où il pouvait distinguer un faible éclairage sous celle-ci .

« Tu es la mon amour »

« Dans la salle de bain mon ange »

Lorsqu'il ouvrit la salle de bain où il ne put que sourire a la vision de rêve qui s'offrait a lui : des bougie flottaient dans la pièce, une musique vibrait dans l'air, Harry était dans le jacuzzi les yeux rivés sur Charlie.

« je me suis mis a mon aise en t'attendant !! »

« je vois ça, puis-je venir te rejoindre ?? »

« Hummm Oui dit il en ferant semblant de réfléchir »

Charlie commença a se déshabiller, et a faire valser les vêtement avec hâte pour rejoindre son petit compagnon.

Harry regardait son ami avec désir et ce n'est pas son membre qui dirait le contraire, attendant impatiemment qu'il le rejoigne dans le bain .

Charlie se glissas à son tour dans la baignoire en mettant son dos contre la poitrine de Harry, lorsqu'il toucha le fond de la baignoire Charlie put sentit l'excitation de son compagnon .

« hé bien Mr Potter que se passe t il ?? »

« Hum juste un témoignage de mon amour »

« j'adore ce genre de signe, mais je préfère de loin l'action. »

Charlie pivota sa tête à droite pour emprisonner les lèvres de Harry entre les siennes. Le baisée était chaste puis devint très rapidement enflammé.

Harry commençais a embrasser son cou puis les épaule qu'il lécha tendrement

« attend j'ai un cadeaux pour toi »

Charlie sortit du bain et Harry le suivit, il se baissa pour prendre une boite dans son pantalon, « je voulais te l'offrir mais j'ai oublié . »

Harry ouvrit le petit coffret et vit un médaillon avec un dragon

« oh il est magnifique merci merci »

Harry se jeta sur Charlie qui tomba à terre en l'embrassant, Harry allongé sur son amour commençais a lui mordiller l'oreille, « tu va voir que moi aussi je peux mettre en application ce que tu m'a enseign » Charlie en frissonna puis Harry entama une lente descente avec sa langue sur le cou tout en descendant toujours vers le torse de son bien aimé . Lorsqu'il arriva au niveau de son bas ventre au dessus du sexe de son aîné où il souffla dessus en regardant Charlie droit dans les yeux.

« Tu n'es pas oblig » haleta Charlie qui avait les yeux dilater par la surprises.

« je sais mais j'en ai envie pas d'objection mon maître ? »

« non aucune » hoqueta Charlie qui avait les yeux rivés sur son belle amour

Harry sourit puis embrassa tendrement le bout du sexe fièrement dressé de Charlie qui a son contacte poussa un soupir de contentement ce qui encouragea notre jeune amant a continué dans cette voix. Il fit glisser sa langue le long du membre tout en écoutant les grognements de son presque amant afin de connaître les parcelle de peau les plus sensibles.

Charlie essayer de combattre son envie de demander a Harry d'aller plus loin. Mais cette lente torture lui fait perdre les pieds.

« je t'en prie plus »

« hum monsieur est impatient »

Sans plus tarder Harry prit le sexe en entier de Charlie dans sa bouche. Il accéléra , ralenti accéléra sous les exclamation de charlie. Harry voulait tout de cet homme il voulait qu'il jouisse dans sa bouche pour goutte a sa saveur .

« Harry …….Attend .. Humm je je vais venir »

« Mais c'est ce que je veux » lui répondit- il tout ne reprenant son action interrompu

Charlie arriva a défaire Harry et le remonte a sa bouche pour l'embrasser fougueusement , Harry, participas avec fougue à ce baiser mais déçu que son compagnon ne veuille pas qu'il continue ce qu'il avait commencé.

- Peut être que je m'y suis mal pris et qu'il n'osent pas me le dire ??!!! Peut-être que je lui ait fait mal. ??!!

« Charlie je suis désolé, je savais que j'allais être nul » dit il tout en se dégageant de l'étreinte de son aimé

- hein quoi oh mon dieu il croit qu'il n'est pas doué il faut que je le rassure, si j'ai fait ça c'est pour ne pas lui faire peur.

« non mon bébé tu es très doué je t'assure j'ai jamais autant était existé par quelqu'un, tu ne sait pas la force moral qu'il m'a fallu pour me dégager de ce doux supplice »

« Alors pourquoi ?? »

« parce que je ne voulais pas te faire peur en jouissant en toi comme ça »

« mais c'est ce que je veux » Harry recommençais à embrasser le lobe de l'oreille de son compagnon

« d'accord, mais il vaut mieux que je sois à la verticale car c'est plus facile à avaler la semence pour la première fois, à l'horizontale c'est plus dur c'est pourquoi je ne voulais pas que tu le fasse comme ça sinon tu aurait peut être dégoût »

- wouah il pense vraiment a tout il tient vraiment à moi pour se préoccuper de mon plaisir.

Charlie se mit debout et tira Harry jusqu'à la baignoire qu'il enjamba ainsi que Harry . L'aîné s'assit sur le bord de la baignoire tandis que le benjamin s'assit dans le jacuzzi devant son aimé ils s'embrasèrent une dernières fois avant que les lèvres de Harry descendant sur son corps les mains derrière son dos qui le caressait la langue titillant ses boutons de chers puis continuant sa route sur son bas ventre les mains descendant toujours au même rythme de que la bouche. Charlie était au bord de l'explosion il n'allait pu pouvoir se retenir bien longtemps.

« Harry si tu me veux c'est maintenant »

Sans plus attendre Harry prit le membre du roux en entier le suçant fortement avec plaisir Charlie lui ne se contrôlait plus du tout sa main droite était enfoui dans les cheveux en bataille du brun tandis que l'autre essayait désespérément de s'accrocher à quelque chose. Le seul bruit que l'on pouvait entendre était les cris de Charlie, les mains de Harry massaient les bourses de son compagnon.

Et puis d'un seul coup Charlie cria le nom de son presque amant tout en jouissant dans sa bouche chaude et accueillante , Harry lui sentit un liquide chaud se déverser en lui il fit travailler sa bouche et sa gorge pour bien tout avaler, puis se retirant tout en regardant le visage détendu de son ami ;

Charly se baissa un peu pour embrasser à pleine bouche son partenaire et goûter à son parfum tout en l'allongeant dans le jacuzzi pour lui donner un peu de plaisir à son tour.

« C'est à moi Mr Potter de vous faire vibrer, je sais que tu n'es pas près à faire l'amour mais je vais te faire découvrir un de mes nouveaux talents . Tu me fait confiance. ?? »

« Oui tu en a eu la preuve non »

Charlie sourit a cette remarque

« allonge-toi a l'horizontale par rapport à moi ( en croix si vous voulez) dos a moi, Harry obéit sans se poser de question il sentit des petits baisés sur son dos . Les mains de Charlie qui le massaient descendant toujours plus bas puis il sentit les mains du roux écarter ses fesses.

- il ne vas pas faire ça !! pourvue que si

Une petit langue taquine vient le chatouiller entre les deux baise parfois ressortait pour donner quelque baiser par ci par la mais elle revenait toujours le narguer Harry avait du mal a se retenir de ne pas crier sa respiration était déjà saccader. Il sentit quelque chose 'autre venir le remplir : un doigt il se contracta a cette intrusion mais se détendit grâce aux caresses de l'autre main sur son dos et les paroles chuchotées à son oreille il ne les comprenait pas mais ca le détendait, le doigt se mettait à bouger et lorsqu'il vint heurter sa prostate il ne put retenir un cri de jouissance puis il sentit sa peur s'étirer de nouveau :un deuxième vint rejoindre le premier .De la douleur il ressentit mais bien vite remplacé par cette magnifique sensation de plaisir. Une fois que le troisième est rejoint les autres Harry sentit la main qui se trouvait sur le dos descendre pour rejoindre son sexe gonflé de plaisir et lorsque les deux mouvement s'actionnèrent les cris s'enchaînaient les uns après les autres il ne pouvait s'arrêter jusqu'à se qu'il jouisse en criant

« charrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrlllllllllllllllliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeeeeee »

« O mon dieu que c'était bon » dit il en se retournant vers son compagnon , ils sortirent de la baignoire sur un nuage de béatitude, se mirent sous les couvertures pour se reposer l'un près de l'autre , leurs paupières étaient lourdes leurs dernières phrases furent

« je t'aime Charlie »

« je t'aime Harry »

Un ultime baisé des deux presque amants avant de s'endormir dans les bras de Morphée rêvant l'un de l'autre

a suivre …….


	15. interruption partie 2

**Intrusion partie 2**

Charlie s'éveillât le premier un sourire au lèvre en sentant un poids lourd sur son torse , se n'é tait pas un rêve ou plutôt un fantasme. Il regarda son ange dormir les cheveux encore plus en bataille que d'habitude le drap qui cachait le bas de son aimé laissant son magnifique dos à sa vue . Les muscle faisant oublié son jeune âge.

Il commença avec un doigt à lui caresser la colonne vertébral, de haut en bas pendant que son autre main caressait la tempe du jeune homme.

« mmmmhhhh…….. »

Harry ouvrit d'abord un œil et la première chose qu'il vit est son adoré un sourire peint sur le visage, les cheveux en désordre.

« Tu essaye de me ressembler ? »

« Bonjour amour ! » dit il en l'embrassant « de quoi tu parle ? »

« Bonjour a toi aussi, je parle de tes cheveux qui sont ébouriffée au même titre que moi. »

Charlie pouffa à cette remarque Il le reambrassa et le retourna pour le mettre en dessous de lui , le baiser s'intensifia pour devenir passionnel.

Toc Toc Toc

Ils sursautèrent tous les deux a ces coup qui les interrompit en plein ébat .

« Service d'étage Messieurs »

« On ne veut rien merci ! »

« c'est votre mère qui est venu par la cheminée qui s'inquiète »

« Oh merde !on est rester toute la nuit, elle devait être morte d'inquiétude »

« je reviens mon amour je vais juste lui dire un petit mot pour la rassurer »

« Ok dis lui qu'on reste un peu ici , » il se leva en direction de Charlie « je n'ai pas envie que toute cette magie soit gâcher » il l'embrassa passionnément tandis qu'il faisait courir sa main sa main sur le torse de son bien aimée « peut être pourra t-on trouver de nouveaux jeux ! » il fit descendre sa main encore plus bas pour la placer sur la partie intime de son compagnon.

« Je….je oui je vais faire » ça dit-il béatement, encore plus surpris du sous entendu.

Il partit rapidement pour revenir plus vite.

Harry ,quant à lui, avait décider d'aller plus loin, la nuit lui avait parler c'était maintenant qu'il fallait qu'il agisse et il avait bien l'intention de rendre leur première fois inoubliable car oui ce soir il allait se donner corps et âme à son amour.

Il enfila une robe de chambre puis alla vers la commode ou était poser la liste pour commander un bon petit déjeuner, pour se remettre de ces événements puis il dressa la table une fois la nourriture arrivée, il installa le tout sur la table.

C'est a ce moment là qu'arriva charlie.

« Je vois que tu a commander un copieux petit déjeuner et j'en suis ravi car je dois dire que même si mon corps a adoré le dîner d'hier mon ventre lui n'a pas apprécié le fait de sauter le repas. » dit il en embrassent harry. Puis ils s'assirent à leur table tranquillement appréciant ses échanges de regard amoureux dans un silence agréable.

« En fait que t'a dit ta mère à propos de tous ça ? »

« Elle ne nous en veut pas et elle comprend que nous voulions un peu d'intimité pour nous retrouver après cette dispute. Je lui ai dit que je ne savais pas quand nous rentrions exactement. »

« Tu a bien fait. En fait tu es toujours d'accord pour te prendre un appartement ? »

« Oui plus que jamais ainsi nous pourrons avoir un intimité a chaque fois que nous le désirerons. Et d'ailleurs si tu veux,on pourrait aller en visiter quelqu'un aujourd'hui une partie de la matinée puis dans l'après midi et à midi je t'invite au restaurant qu'est-ce que tu en pense ? »

« Je pense que ça fait un excellent programme pour la journée, quand au programme du soir je m'en occupe » dit il en venait s'asseoir sur les genoux de Charlie.

« Ok nous irons voir la vendeuse immobilière, j'ai hâte de m'installer et n'oublie pas de me donner ton avis car il est important pour moi . De plus, si tu veux vivre avec moi un jour dans cet appartement vaut mieux que tu choisisse avec moi. »

« C'est vrai tu veux qu'on vivent ensemble un jour ? »

« oui c'est un de mes projet et j'espère qu'il se réalisera car je te laisserais jamais retourner chez tes moldus » ils s'embrassèrent passionnément pour sceller ce pacte .

« Alors on va sous la douche pour faire bonne figure tout à l'heure devant la vendeuse !

Chemin de traverse

Ils arrivèrent bientôt devant l'agence immobilière, Charlie embrassa Harry pour démarrer leur nouvelle aventure.

Ils poussèrent la porte et se retrouvèrent devant eux deux petit bureaux plutôt chaleureux des plant était disposer un peu partout .

« Bonjours Messieurs puis je vous aider ? » dit un voix féminine

« Oui j'ai rendez vous avec Madame Holmes pour des visites d'appartements. »

« Oui c'est moi vous devez être Mr Weasley »

« Oui c'est exact et voici Mr Potter qui m'accompagnera dans le choix de mon appartement.

« Ohh Mr…. Poootteerr très certainement , je vais aller cherche les différents papiers concernant les appartements, veuillez m'excuser. »

« Eh bien Mr Potter votre célébrité fait toujours autant d'effet à ce que je vois » dit Charlie souriant .

« Eh bien Mr Weasley je vois que votre charme agit sur tous les sexe. sourit-il heureusement que je sais que tu m'aime sinon je serais jaloux. »

« Messiers nous pouvons y aller si vous y étés près nous irons par porteloin étant donner que vous ne connaissez pas les différents lieux que nous visiterons. »

Ils prirent le porteloin au plus grand désespoir de Harry qui détestait ce mode de transport.

Ils visitèrent 3 appartements dans la matinée mais aucun d'eux ne plaisait au couple soit ils étaient trop petit ou pas assez ensoleillé ou pas à leur goût. Ils leur restèrent deux appartements à visiter et d'après les dire de la vendeuse c'était les meilleurs.

Ils se dirent au revoir et se donnèrent rendez-vous à 3 H00 pour visiter les deux derniers appartements.

« Bon a va manger à quel restaurant mon cher ? »

« Et bien tu a le choix soit ont va au Ritzo, soit au Tamiser ? »

« Au tamiser sans aucune hésitation ! C'est le restaurant le plus romantique ! »

« Alors allons y »

Au tamisier

Harry et Charlyie entrèrent pour voir un serveur venir a leur rencontre

« Bonjour messieurs »

« Bonjour nous voudrions une table pour deux un peu à l'écart » dit Harry en prenant la main de son ami pour faire comprendre au serveur la situation

« oooh bien sur suivez moi » il les firent traverser une grande salle ou des milliers de chandelles flottaient des voiles de couleurs pour donner une ambiance feutré certaines tables étaient dans des box près des murs équipés de sorts d' insonorisation pour la discrétion des clients. Il leur indiqua une table insonorisé, puis leur donnèrent leur menu .

Leur repas démarra dans le silence profitant seulement la présence l'un de l'autre. Arrivé au plat, ils discutèrent de leur futur appartement .

« Tu sais j'ai hâte d'avoir un appartement ainsi on pourrait faire tout ce qu' on veut » dit Charlie tout en faisant du pied à Harry.

« Comme ? »

« eh bien …. Je sais pas des choses … euh ….. » Charlie devint rouge, ne sachant plus comment s'exprimer aurait-il mal comprit les intentions de Harry pour ce soir ?

Harry éclata de rire face à la tête de son ami qui semblait complètement perdu .

« tu te fous de moi ! »

« non amour , tu aurais vue ta tête, t 'inquiète on fera l'amour dans cet appartement ça me dérange pas, au contraire . »

« Aurais- tu des idées ? » une expression avide et curieuse apparue sur le visage du rouquin.

« Possible mais c'est à toi de m'enseigner non ? »

« Oui ne t'inquiète pas pour ça je te ferais partager mon expérience dans ce domaine »

« J'espère que ce sera plus que ton expérience que tu partageras » dit Harry en haussant les sourcils.

« Bon, c'est bientôt l'heure de retrouver la femme de l'agence alors on mange vite fait une glace et zou car j'ai hâte de voir cet appartement »

3h au rendez vous

Bon nous allons au 1er c'est un très bel appartement .

Il arrivèrent devant un appartement deux étages d'un bel immeuble en brique couleur chaude lorsqu' ils ouvrirent la porte la pièce était baignée dans une belle clarté ,le sol était en bois ciré, devant eux deux fenêtres toutes donnant sur une terrasse donnant sur un petit jardin.

La femme les tira de cette admiration pour leur faire visiter les autres pièces.

« Ici se trouve la cuisine , elle a été refaite il y a deux ans elle possède de très bonne équipent moldue car l'ancien proprio avait une femme moldue comme vous pouvez le constater vous avez une vue sur le salon. »

Harry chuchota à Charlie « j'adore cuisiner et là j'adore cette cuisine » Charlie esquissa un sourire

« si voulez bien me suivre je vais vous faire voir la chambre »

« ahhh la partie la lus intéressante » chuchota Charlie

« ppff » pouffa Harry

la chambre étais spacieuse, elle possédait un penderie incruster dans le mur.

« j'espère que les murs sont solide dit Charlie à la femme

La femme s'empourpra

Il chuchota à Harry " vaut mieux sinon il vont pas résister a se que je vais t' y faire »

Deux autre salle étais vide la salle de bain était équiper d'une douche et d' une grande baignoire.

Charly après avoir tout vu, demanda à la femme le prix de cet appartement

« Hum…50 000 galions d'or »

« Je peux voir mon ami en privé »

« Bien sûr je vous en pris »

« C'est cher même ave mes économies et mon nouveau salaire »

« Charlie nous somme deux dans cette aventure je peux t'aider j'ai plein d'argent j'ai plusieurs coffres d'argents alors laisse-moi t'aider après tout cet appartement est pour nous s'il te plait laisse- moi t'aider. » Il laissa courir ses mains sur le corps de son ami et pris sa bouche dan s un baisera affamer. « Et puis pense à toutes les choses qu'on va faire »

« mm ok tu sais t' y prendre toi »

« Bon on va prendre cet appartement madame »

« D'accord on va l'agence et ont signe et il est à vous !

a suivre ;……………………………………….

Ne me taper pas AIE

Bon déjà je dois vous dire pardons pour le retard mais j'ai eu pas mal de problème de mon coter et une petite panne d'inspiration . Je vous promet le prochain chap le plus vite possible avec cet fois le passage a l'acte qui est à peu près le titre du chapitre et qui sera probablement le dernier.

Je mettrais les RAR plus tard merci beaucoup de mettre rester fidèle en fin j'espère.


End file.
